Letalis Blanditia
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: After being saved by a mysterious girl, Ciel Phantomhive cannot seem to get her off of his mind. His infatuation with the girl has driven him mad. As a result, he starts to see her everywhere he goes. There's just something about the girl that seems so interesting, and it makes him want to learn more about her. Later on, he discovers that not everything is what it seems...
1. Punishment

Chapter 1: Punishment.

**Unknown POV**

-_Flashback_-

I stared up at the ceiling as I laid in the ice cold water that filled the metal tub. I could feel my clothes clinging to my body as the water gently moved back and forth. Tears fell from my eyes even though my face remained expressionless, and I sighed quietly to myself.

A door opened, filling the room with light, "D.E. number six hundred sixty-six, it's time for your daily test," said one of the doctors.

I continued to look up at the ceiling as the man made his way to the right side of the tub, "I was told that I was free of taking any tests today," I said monotonously.

"The lady requested that we give you another test today since your progress has been going so well," he said authoritatively.

I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes, "Well, you can tell _her_ that I'm not taking any damned test today."

He sighed, "You know you must do as the lady says if you don't want to be punished."

"What's she going to do? Scold me," I questioned sarcastically.

The doctor walked away and paused in the middle of the doorway, "Are you going to come or not?"

"Or not," I answered, looking back up at the ceiling.

He sighed heavily, "Very well then." He stepped forward to catch a nurse's attention, "Nurse, tell the lady D.E. number six hundred sixty-six is refusing to do today's tests."

"Yes, sir," the nurse replied, quickly walking away.

The doctor turned to face the back of my head, "You should have just listened, you know."

Not even a minute later, ten other doctors came running into my room. They all struggled getting a grip on me, before pulling me out of the tub and dragging me out of the room.

"Let go of me," I shouted, trying to break out of their grasp.

One of them pulled out a needle and injected something into my arm, causing me to feel tired. After that, they laid me down on a metal table and fastened the metal cuffs around both of my wrists and my ankles.

I stared at the wall as tears freely streamed down the sides of my face.

The evil woman who was in charge of all of this walked into the room and stared at me with her disgusting eyes, "D.E. six hundred sixty-six."

I shifted my gaze in her direction as she came closer to me, "What the hell do you want!?"

She smiled wickedly and stroked my cheek, "Ladies shouldn't use such language."

I jerked my head in the opposite direction, "Just get my damn punishment over with."

She chuckled, "As you wish, my dear."

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the sound of her pulling out tools.

"Look this way," she said.

I hesitantly did as she said and noticed that the only thing in her hand was forceps.

"Just what exactly _is_ this punishment," I asked as I narrowed my eyes at the woman.

She put her finger up to her lips, "Now, this will only hurt a little." With that said, she held open my left eye and brought the forceps closer to my face.

In that moment, I could feel my eye being pulled right out of my head, and I screamed as loudly as I could.

"Hold still," she said with fake sweetness, as she began putting something in the empty socket. Once it was finally in, I heard her mumble some sort of spell, and I could see out of my left eye again.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I glared harshly at the woman, "What the hell did you do!?"

She smirked and held out a mirror in front of her, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

I looked in the mirror and saw that my left eye was now violet. I furrowed my brows as I looked back at the woman, "Why is my eye purple!?"

"Because, dear," she said, "It's an angel's eye."

"You replaced my eye with an angel's eye," I questioned.

She nodded with a huge smile plastered to her face, "That's part of your punishment." She put the mirror back on the table beside her and looked back down at me, "Now," she said sternly, "Refuse orders again, and I'll replace your right eye with a demon's."

All I could do was watch as she left the room and the doctors came in.

_Part_ of my punishment? As in, there's more?

The doctor who was in charge stood beside the table I was bound to, "While she's strapped up like this, I say we go ahead and give her the daily shots."

The other doctors nodded and went to get supplies.

The daily shots consisted of angel blood and demon blood. They would inject both types into my veins and watch as it took its effect.

The other doctors came back into the room and placed the supplies on the table beside the door. The doctor who was in charge then nodded and all of the other doctors left the room once again.

The doctor walked back over to me and brought the needle in his hand closer to me, "We'll do the demon's blood first this time," he said as he pierced the vein in my left arm.

I closed my eyes tightly as the blood began the mend with my own, causing a burning sensation to course through my veins.

He then walked to the other side and injected the angel's blood in my right arm, which sent an icy sensation through my veins.

When the two types of blood would mix together, that's when it would take its effect on me. Yesterday's dose caused my hair to turn blue, so there's no telling what would happen today.

After the doctor pulled the needle out of my right arm, he quickly placed it on the table and pulled out a piece of paper, to write down today's progress.

I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes, "Why did it seem like you injected more of the two bloods than usual?"

He grinned slightly as he continued staring at me, "Because I did. The lady asked that I increase the amount of blood in your daily injections." About a minute later, he sighed and stood up, "I guess there's nothing to document today." He sat down the quill and the paper, and unfastened the cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs to the side of the table, before jumping off and looking up at the doctor.

He grabbed me by my arm and started leading me out of the room.

I furrowed my brows, "Where the hell are you taking me!?"

He didn't bother looking down at me, and just continued walking, "To the white room."

My eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because the lady told me to," he said, "She said to keep you there until your punishment is over."

"And when exactly will it be over," I asked.

He shrugged, "That's up to the lady."

My body stiffened when we finally made it to the white room.

There was a large assortment of weapons aligned against each of the walls inside the room, and there was a metal chair in the center of the room.

There were two guards in the room, and they both grabbed one of my arms and held me down in the chair, as the doctor fastened the cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

I didn't try to break free from them, because I knew that would just get me put into the room for longer amount of time.

Once the cuffs were fastened, the doctor wrapped a chain around me, to ensure that I couldn't escape. After that was done, he left the room along with one of the guards.

The remaining guard smirked as he shut the door. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek, "What did you do this time, love?"

I jerked my head in the opposite direction, "None of your damn business."

He furrowed his brows and grabbed a fistful of my hair, causing me to look up at him, "That wasn't very nice, love. I suppose I should teach you some manners." He released my hair and walked over to the left side of the room, looking at the weapons.

I watched him carefully as he grabbed some type of metal stick off of the wall and walked towards the fire.

"This will do nicely," he said as he held it out, causing the end of it to go in the fire. He grinned devilishly, then removed the tip from the fire, and started walking back over to me.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his cold fingers graze my leg.

He ripped the bottom of my dress, so that my thigh was showing, and then he brought the metal rod closer to me, until finally, I felt a burning sensation stinging my leg.

I screamed loudly and tried to get out of the cuffs, but my attempts failed.

The man laughed bitterly and removed the rod from my leg. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," he said, dropping the rod and walking back over to the wall.

Hot tears rolled down my face and my breathing quickened, "Rot in hell," I said quietly.

The man turned around to face me and rose a brow, "What was that?"

"Rot in hell," I repeated.

He smirked and pulled a whip off of the wall, "That's what I thought you said." With that said, he walked back over to me and swung the whip.

I flinched when it made contact with my skin, and let out a little yelp.

He continued to hit me with the whip, until blood started to trickle down my arms. He knocked one of the weapons off the wall and cursed. He threw the whip down and grabbed his bottle of rum, and began drinking it.

I looked up at him expressionlessly, "Worthless bastard."

He scowled and broke the bottle of rum over my head, the impact causing my body to jerk to the right, making the chair fall to the ground.

My head hit something on the ground hard, and I could feel the rum soaking the floor around me. My vision started the get blurry, and just before everything faded to black, I could have sworn I saw the lady walk into the room and slap the guard across the face.

-_End of Flashback_-


	2. Chance Encounter

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter.

**Ciel's POV **

"Sebastian, is this really necessary," I asked as I rubbed my temples in an annoyed manner.

My demon butler smirked, "Why, of course it is, Young Master. You wouldn't want to risk losing any leads on this case, correct?"

I glared at him, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He shook his head with that same stupid smirk plastered to his face, "Not in the least."

I sighed heavily as I shifted my gaze to the ground, "Whatever. Lets just get this over with."

"Yes, my _lady_," he said as he opened the carriage door and held out his hand to me.

I was wearing a pale pink dress with white ruffles and black striped ribbons, that had a pink rose in the center of the chest. There were long hair extensions on each side of my head, to make it look like my hair was in pigtails, and I was wearing a hat with pink roses surrounding the bottom of it.

To put it simply, I was wearing women's clothing.

The reason why I'm doing such... _degrading_ things, is because the Viscount of Druitt is the number one suspect of the Jack the Ripper case, and wearing this monstrosity is the only way I'll catch his attention.

Sebastian walked into the mansion with me and led me off to the side of the room. He narrowed his eyes, "Over there."

I followed his gaze and noticed the Viscount all the way across the room, speaking with some of the ladies who wanted to dance with him. I sighed heavily, "I'm never going to get his attention at this rate."

Sebastian smirked, "Jealous, milady?"

I shot him a harsh glare in response.

"May I have this dance, my lady," asked a young boy who seemed to be around my age.

He had unnaturally blue hair that was just long enough to cover his left eye, and he wore a deep red jacket that framed his slender figure perfectly, along with black pants that made him seem a bit taller than he actually was.

Just as I turned my head, I noticed that Sebastian had disappeared.

_Damn demon..._

I mentally sighed and put on a false smile, "It would be my pleasure," I said in a girly voice as I accepted the boy's hand.

The boy smiled and led me to the center of the room and placed his hands on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck like Sebastian showed me, and began dancing.

Just as the dance was about to end, the boy's visible eye widened and he cursed under his breath.

"Is something wrong," I asked, removing my arms from behind his neck.

He clutched his chest and shook his head, "I have to go... Sorry..." After he said that, he ran off.

I furrowed my brows, "What the hell was that?"

"That's no language for a lady," said a familiar voice.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sebastian smirking, "And just where the hell did you run off to!?"

"Why, I was admiring your dancing skills from a distance," he chuckled.

I sighed, "Whatever."

"There's only one dance left, Young Mistress," he said, still smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at my butler, before looking over to where the Viscount was and noticing that he was alone. I quickly made my way across the room, and nearly slapped the man when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I'm going to give this man the most painful death _imaginable_ if he really is Jack the Ripper...

"Surely you're tired of dancing, my lord," I said, trying to sound as sweet as possible, "Perhaps there's other amusements?"

He grinned devilishly, "Oh, but aren't you a bit too young?"

I pouted, "Please don't tease me, my lord. I'm not a child."

He smirked and took my hand, "Well, then I guess we'll just have to find something to do. This way, my sweet robin."

I followed him up the staircase and down the hall. Just as he was about to open a door, the lights in the hallway began flickering, and the boy from earlier came walking down the hall.

"What are you doing up here, _child_," the Viscount asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

The boy rose a brow as he looked at the Viscount, "I'm not anymore of a child than that girl you're trying to seduce right there, _pervert_."

The Viscount furrowed his brows and tightened his grip around my wrist, "I am most certainly _not_ a pervert!"

The boy smirked, "Oh? Then why exactly are you leading that girl into a secluded room?"

The Viscount furrowed his brows and grabbed the boy by the wrist, "I've had enough of your blabbering," he shouted as he pulled both of us into the room in front of him.

The moment I stepped into the room, my vision started to get blurry, and I started swaying back and forth.

_Bloody hell_...

Just before I lost consciousness, I noticed the Viscount smirking, "Goodnight, my sweet robin."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything.<p>

Where the hell am I?

As if on cue, my blindfold was removed from my eyes.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a cage, along with the boy from earlier. Some of the bars on the cage were bent wide enough for us to escape. I looked around the room and saw that there were dozens of masked people on the ground, either dead or severely injured.

"What happened," I asked, narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"Nevermind that, we need to get out of here," he said as he held his hand out to me.

I swatted his hand away and stood up myself, "At least tell me where we are."

He crossed his arms, "A black market. Your beloved lord was auctioning us."

I rose a brow, "My _beloved_ lord? Hardly. I hate the man."

"Then why were you clinging to him earlier," the boy asked, furrowing his brows.

I shook my head, "It's nothing that concerns you."

He sighed heavily, "Whatever."

"Sebastian," I said under my breath, "Come here."

Not even a second later, Sebastian walked into the room. He looked around and smirked, "My, my. What happened here?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, "Demon," he mumbled.

Sebastian rose a brow, "Who might you be?"

"None of your damn business," he huffed.

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink before immediately returning to their usual crimson color, "You saved my Young Mistress, surely you'd like me to thank you properly."

"Thanks isn't necessary, especially when it's _your_ job to protect your mistress," he said coldly, hopping off of the stage and walking towards the exit.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy as he walked away and threw a butter knife at him.

The butter knife knocked off his hat, and long blue hair cascaded around the boy.

"You're a girl," I questioned, my eyes widening slightly.

_She_ turned around and glared at Sebastian and I, "Yes, but I'm not the only one cross-dressing here, _princess_."

Heat spread across my face and I returned the same glare to the girl, "I am not cross-dressing!"

"Oh really," she asked, "But you're a boy, are you not? And you're dressed like a girl, yeah? Pretty sure that's called cross-dressing."

I crossed my arms, "Just who the hell are you!?"

"It's none of your damn business, remember," she retorted, walking out of the room.

"Sebastian, get her," I ordered.

"Yes, my lord," he said as he bowed and briskly dashed through the exit. He paused and furrowed his brows.

"Is there a problem," I asked, clearly irritated.

"It seems that she's gone, Young Master," he said, sounding slightly distracted.

"How is that possible? The only way out is down that corridor, but she couldn't have already made it down there, even if she had ran," I said, narrowing my eyes down the long corridor.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as well, "I'm not quite sure, my lord."

"Whatever," I sighed, "Lets go back to the manor."


	3. Progress

Chapter 3: Progress.

**Unknown POV **

-_Flashback_-

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was back in my room. I stepped out of the tub and started to feel lightheaded. I leaned against the wall for support, and noticed that I wasn't the only one in the room.

"How are you feeling," the lady asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I tried to keep my balance, "Awful. Why do you care?"

"Because you're my most advanced experiment. You're the only one who shows progress, and for that reason alone, you're irreplaceable," she said, grinning.

I rose a brow, "If I'm so irreplaceable, why do you send me to the white room so often?"

She sighed, "That's because you never do as you're told. I suppose I'll have to fix that later on. Anyways, since you don't appear to have any fatal injuries, lets begin today's test."

I sighed and followed her to the testing room. There's no point in trying to go against her, it'll just get me sent back to the white room _again_.

She stood in the next room, watching me through the huge window.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. I rested my arms on the table, and waited for instructions.

"Alright, D.E. number six hundred sixty-six," said the doctor who was in the other room with the lady, "See if you can light the candle on the table in front of you."

I sighed heavily and concentrated on the candle. I narrowed my eyes at it and sighed once more. I looked over at the doctor, "It's not working. You know I can't control it."

He arched a brow, "If you can't light the candle, then see if you can move it."

I smirked and pushed the candle to the opposite side of the table with my hand, "Done."

He glared at me, "Quit acting smart."

"Would you prefer that I act stupid then," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Make the candle move or you'll be spending yet another day in the white room," he huffed.

I shifted my gaze back to the candle, "Fine." After another minute of absolutely nothing, I furrowed my brows, "Nothing is happening!"

"Try harder," he said sternly.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," I shouted.

"That's not good enough, try harder," he huffed.

I narrowed my eyes harshly at the candle, "I am!"

At that moment, the candle shot across the room, the table in front of me broke, and the window shattered, causing tons of glass fragments to fall to the floor.

The lady took a step back and continued to observe what was happening.

The doctor took a step back as well, "D.E. six hundred sixty-six, calm down."

I held my head in my hands and looked down at the ground. It felt as if my head was splitting in half, and I started breathing rapidly.

"Calm down," the doctor repeated.

I tried to stand up, but my attempts failed and I ended up falling to my knees. Tears fell from my eyes and I tried with all of my might not to scream from the increasing pain that had spread throughout my entire body.

The doctor's eyes widened, "What's wrong with her!?"

The lady remained expressionless as she watched me, "It's because she's trying to control it. The two types of bloods are trying to work together, which was never supposed to happen. As a result, it's slowly transforming her into the perfect D.E."

The back of my dress ripped open, and what seemed to be two large black angel wings unfolded. Black horns grew from my head, along with black claws out of my hands.

I was still on my knees, trembling from the pain and fear of what I had become.

The lady smirked as she stepped over the now broken window. She walked over to me and kneeled down as she began stroking my hair, "The perfect Deus Experiment."

The doctor took a step forward, "Get back here, milady, it's dangerous!"

She shot a glare towards the doctor, "Do _not_ tell me what to do."

"I-I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt, I mean look at her! She looks like a demon," the doctor said quickly.

The lady sighed heavily, "Even if she does resemble a demon more so than an angel, she's still a Deus. A perfect Deus, that _I_ created."

I grabbed her wrist tightly and let my claws pierce her skin. I somehow managed to lift my head up and narrow my eyes at her, "This is absolute hell. Is this what you were aiming for!?"

She smirked, "Once you have control over it, you won't feel the pain. Don't worry though, I can easily make the pain go away, whether you have control over your abilities or not." After she said that, she covered my eyes with her right hand and whispered some sort of spell, and the pain instantly vanished.

"That wasn't very wise, you know," I said, smirking.

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

I pushed her with all of my strength, and she went flying across the room. I quickly ran out of the room and down the long hallway.

"Catch her," shouted one of the doctors.

Every single guard in the building started chasing after me, along with all of the doctors.

"Damn it," I mumbled. I rushed down the stairs and into the chambers where each of us 'experiments' stayed. I looked inside every single room, but they were all vacant. All except for one.

The room next to mine belonged to a boy who was about a year or so older than me. He had unruly violet hair and wore ragged, torn clothes.

"Come with me if you want to get out of here," I said, holding my hand out to him.

He hesitantly accepted it and started running down the hallway with me, "Why do you have wings and horns?"

I glanced at him, "Why do you have purple hair?"

He grinned slightly, "Good point."

We finally made it to the second floor, but one of the guards were catching up to us. He easily caught me by my arm and stabbed me with a needle. He injected some kind of medicine in my neck, which made my vision blurry and made me feel really tired.

I let go of the boy's hand, "Go on without me... The moment you walk down the stairs, head left. That's where the exit is."

"After you saved me like this? No way I'm going to leave you," he pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed the guard in the leg. The guard yelled out in pain, and the boy took my hand and started running, "Come on!"

I tried to run, but I couldn't. I stumbled and fell to the ground, "I can't run... Just go."

The boy shook his head, "I told you already, I'm not leaving without you." After he said that, he lifted me up into his arms and started running. He ran down the stairs and out of the building. He stopped once we were deep in the woods, and far away from the hospital. He placed me down on the ground and sat down beside me.

I furrowed my brows, "Why'd you save me?"

He shrugged, "Why'd you save me?"

I grinned, "Good point."

The effects of the medicine were making it tough for me to keep my eyes open, and before I knew it, everything around me faded to black.

-_End of Flashback_-


	4. Illusions

Chapter 4: Illusions.

**Ciel's POV**

-_Dream_-

I was standing inside of the ballroom with Sebastian, watching a familiar blue-haired girl as she sat down in front of the piano.

She placed her hands on the keys and began playing. She then closed her eyes and began singing in what language I assumed was Latin.

I felt as if I were in a trance as I listened to her sing. Without noticing it, I started to walk backwards.

I was instantly pulled out of my daze when she stopped singing and stood up from the piano, "Ciel?"

Black clouds began forming all around, until finally, everything faded to black.

-_End of Dream_-

I woke up gasping for air.

Sebastian appeared in my doorway with a candle in his hand, looking slightly worried, "Young Master, what's wrong?"

I clutched my chest tightly as I finally managed to steady my breathing. I took a deep breath, "N-Nothing, I'm fine."

"Very well," he said, still looking concerned. He left the room and shut the door behind him.

I laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but my attempts failed because every time I would close my eyes, images of that girl would appear.

Who is that damn girl?

* * *

><p>Sebastian offered me his hand and helped me out of the carriage.<p>

"Honestly," I huffed, "I can't believe Finny broke yet another one of my walking sticks."

"Not to worry, Young Master. We're picking up your new one right now," Sebastian said, grinning.

I sighed, "I know."

We walked into the shop, and Sebastian walked up to the counter, "We're here to pick up an order for Phantomhive."

The man smiled, "Ah, yes! Phantomhive! Just a moment," he then walked to the back of the shop. A minute later, he came back, "Here you go, my young lord."

I nodded and took the stick, while Sebastian gave him the money. We walked out of the shop, and I could see blue hair out of the corner of my eye. I immediately shot my head in the direction I saw it, but noticed that no one was there.

"Is something wrong, Young Master," Sebastian asked.

I narrowed my eyes down the street as I slowly turned my head to face my butler, "No, nothing at all. Lets go back to the manor."

"As you wish," he said as he opened the carriage door for me.

I stared boredly out of the window, watching as buildings passed. It was a young girl wearing a hood that caught my attention.

It's her...

The hood covered most of her face, but I could easily spot the blue strands of hair that were peaking through. She stood completely still on the street, but the moment she looked up, her eyes locked on mine. She had one grey/blue eye, and one violet one.

Does that mean she has a contract too?

* * *

><p>I sat at the desk in my study, resting my head in my palm. I stared blankly at the papers in front of me.<p>

"Young Master," Sebastian said, "Is everything alright? You've seemed distracted a lot recently."

"I am distracted," I said plainly.

"Is it because of that girl," he asked.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting like this ever since the ball, so I assumed it was because of that girl," he stated.

I sat up straight as I narrowed my eyes at him, "That girl, is she human?"

"Not entirely," he said with a grin.

I rose a brow, "Explain."

He furrowed his brows slightly, "I can sense that she still has a soul, yet there's also something demonic and angelic about her."

"Demonic and angelic? How," I asked.

"She's a mix of the two, as to how that's possible, I'm not certain, but I do know that it's dangerous to be near her," he said sternly.

I folded my arms, "How so?"

He stared at me intently, "If you combine the abilities of a demon with the abilities of an angel, that would make the most powerful being imaginable."

I smirked, "That's all the more reason to be interested. We need to find her."

"Young Master, I wouldn't advise that," he said solemnly.

I stood up from my chair, "I _order_ you to find her."

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink as he bowed, "Yes, my lord."


	5. Separation

Chapter 5: Separation.

**Unknown POV **

-_Flashback_-

I slowly sat up as I rubbed my eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

The violet-haired boy shrugged, "Long enough for me to carry you here."

I looked around and noticed we were in an unfamiliar room, "Where exactly is 'here'?"

He grinned, "Some abandoned building I found while you were busy sleeping."

I furrowed my brows, "It wasn't my choice to get knocked out by some drug."

He chuckled, "I know."

I ran my fingers through my hair and realized that the horns were gone.

"Oh yeah, the wings and horns just kinda disappeared when you passed out," he said, scratching the back of his head.

I rose a brow as I crossed my arms, "Weird..."

"I don't know if I've already introduced myself or not, but my name is Lucas," he said, "What's your name?"

"Good question," I said quietly, looking at the ground.

His eyes widened, "You don't know your own name!?"

I shrugged, "I can hardly remember anything about myself... I've been in that hospital for such a long time..."

He tilted his head slightly, "Can you remember anything at all?"

"I remember that I had two brothers," I said with a smile spread across my face, "An older one and a younger one. My older brother is only a few minutes older than me... We're twins."

"What were their names," he asked.

I furrowed my brows, "I can't remember..."

He looked away in a shameful manner, "Oh..."

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to reassure him, "It doesn't bother me. In fact, I'm just glad that I still have the memories."

* * *

><p>Lucas stood up and held out his hand, "Wanna go search for some food?"<p>

I smiled as I accepted it, "Sure."

We left the building and started looking around the forest for some food.

"I found some berries over here," he shouted, waving over to me.

I grinned, "Pick 'em then, rather than tell me about it."

* * *

><p>I was laying on the floor of the abandoned building Lucas and I were currently hiding out in, staring up at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night, and the only source of sound was from the crickets outside. "Rosalina," I said quietly.<p>

"What," he asked.

I turned my head so I could look at him, "Whenever I try to think of my name, Rosalina is the only thing that comes to mind."

He smiled warmly, "Rosalina, eh? It suites you."

At that moment, we heard shouting come from somewhere within the woods.

I shot up, "That's the lady's voice!"

Lucas bolted up as well, "How'd they find us so easily?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," I said, rushing to the back of the building.

He followed, and we exited the building from the backdoor. We quickly dashed in the opposite direction of the shouting, but to no avail, they were catching up to us.

"Did they see us," Lucas asked, trying to catch his breath.

I leaned against a tree and sighed heavily, "It doesn't matter if they saw us or not, they're using their damn dogs to find us, anyways."

He punched the tree beside him, "Damn it! How are we supposed to lose them then!?"

I looked around to see if there was something we could use, and fortunately, there was. "Over there," I said, pointing to a lake, "Maybe we can wash our scent off in the lake."

He rose a brow, "Will that actually work?"

"Who knows, but it's better than nothing," I said, walking towards it.

He sighed and followed behind me.

After both of us quickly drenched ourselves in the water, we started running. By now, the lady, along with some of the guards, were right behind us. We weren't exactly in sight, but one wrong move, and we're goners.

Because we're such lucky people (not), Lucas got his foot stuck in a hole.

"Damn it," he mumbled, trying to pull his foot out of the hole.

I stopped and tried to help him, "Keep pulling."

He sighed, "Just go, Rosalina."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him, "What the hell are you saying? I'm not going anywhere!"

He looked directly at me, "Even if I did get my foot out of this hole, I'd still be as good as dead. I twisted it, so I won't be able to run. Just go, please."

I furrowed my brows, "But-"

"Please," he interrupted, "For me? You've been in that damned hospital for years, whereas, I've only been there for days. Go live your life while you still have it. Please."

Tears streamed down my face as I took a step back, "I promise that I'll come back for you."

He smiled warmly, "I'll be waiting."

I ran away as far as my feet could take me. Eventually, I ended up in a town, where I then resided in. Months passed, but I never forgot about the promise I made to Lucas.

"I won't keep you waiting for much longer," I said aloud.

-_End of Flashback_-


	6. Found You

Chapter 6: Found You.

**Ciel's POV **

"Any leads on to who she is or where she might be," I asked, sitting my tea cup down on the desk in front of me.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "No, nothing at all. It's as if she doesn't even exist."

I rose a brow, "You and I both saw her that day, that's proof enough that she exists. Whether or not there are records of her, isn't important. All I need to know is where she is. That's it. Now, prepare the carriage, and lets go _find_ her," I huffed as I stood up.

"As you wish," he muttered as he exited the room.

I followed behind him with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Pardon me, miss, but have you seen a young girl with blue hair around here recently," Sebastian asked an elderly lady on the street.<p>

I stood behind him with my arms folded, waiting. Just waiting for someone to tell us that they've seen the girl. So far, we've been asking around for an hour, and yet no one has seen her.

"Oh, no, dear. I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen anyone like that," the elderly lady said.

Sebastian smiled politely and bowed, "It's quite alright, thank you." He then turned to face me and we started walking, "It looks like no one has seen her, my lord."

I narrowed my eyes at my butler, "There are still many people who we haven't asked yet."

He sighed silently, "Shouldn't we be going back to the manor soon, Young Master? I won't be able to prepare supper on time if we're gone for much longer."

"I don't care," I huffed, "We're not going back until we find her!"

He sighed once more, "Very well."

I pointed to a group of men, "Go ask them if they've seen her."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course," with that, he walked over to the men.

I remained behind Sebastian and looked around boredly, and that's when I saw a girl with blue hair walk past me. I shot my head in the direction she had went, and saw her briskly walking into an alley. I quickly rushed towards her, only to see her running around the corner. I furrowed my brows as I ran towards her.

She stopped running and turned around, glaring at me, "Why are you following me!?"

"Who are you," I asked, ignoring her question.

She rose a brow as she crossed her arms, "And why exactly should I answer that?"

"Because I want to know," I huffed.

"And I want to know why you're following me, but that didn't make you answer the question, now did it," she asked, using a sickly sweet voice.

I sighed, "I'm following you because I want to know who you are. Now answer the question."

She put on a false smile and shook her head, "No thanks," she said as she started walking away.

I grabbed her by her wrist, "Wait!"

She sighed heavily, "If I tell you who I am, will that make you leave me alone?"

Just who does this girl think she is?

I rose a brow, "No, it won't, but it might make this conversation end faster."

"Then I guess I'm just a lost cause, huh," she said, walking away again.

"Wait," I shouted.

She turned around and rose a brow, "What is it!?"

"Come to my manor," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"I'm not stupid, I know you don't have a place to stay," I retorted.

"And in return for that, you're going to make me tell you who I am," she questioned.

I merely nodded in response.

She sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll go with you, that is, if you agree to help _me_ with something."

"And what would that be," I asked.

She stared at me intently, "I need your help looking for someone."

Before anything else could be said, Sebastian appeared from behind me. The corners of his mouth curled upwards into a sinister grin, "I see you've found the runt."

The girl glared daggers at him and scoffed, "Runt? At least I'm not a lowly mutt like you, demon."

His eyes flashed pink for a brief moment, "Oh? Isn't that rather wry of you to call _me_ a mutt, when you're no pureblood yourself?"

Just as he said that, the girl's left eye peeked through her bangs, glowing a pale violet color, "Do you have a death wish?!"

I held my hand up as I shot Sebastian a glare, refraining him from angering the girl any further.

He sighed as he put his hand on his chest and bowed to her, "Forgive me for my crude behavior, milady."

She simply scoffed and looked to her side, "So when are we going to your manor, kid?"

My brow twitched, "_Kid_?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly.

I shook my head, overlooking what was just said. "We'll be leaving right away," I said as I rubbed my temples in annoyance.

I have a feeling I might just regret the decisions I've made today.


	7. Night One

Chapter 7: Night One.

**Rosalina's POV**

The grumpy kid with the eye-patch and I sat across from each other in his study. He rested his elbows on the desk as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I rose a brow as I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms, "What are you so fascinated with?"

He furrowed his brows as if he was unaware of what he was doing, "What?"

"You've been staring at me this whole time," I stated matter-of-factly, "Why?"

He finally looked away as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "You have blue hair and your eyes are two different colors. Don't _you_ find that fascinating?"

I grinned as I tilted my head, "Not in the least."

He looked back at me and scanned my face with his piercing sapphire eyes, "Why is that?"

"Because you have no idea how I got this way," I said, "And if you did know, you'd understand why it's not fascinating."

He sat up straight as he folded his arms, "Then tell me."

"How about you answer some of my questions," I suggested.

He sighed, "Fine. What's your question?"

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on his desk as I narrowed my eyes at him in the same fashion he did towards me, "Who are you? Why were you looking for me? Why do you seem so angry all the time? Why do you have a demon butler? Why is your demon butler looking at me creepily? And why do you have an eye-patch?"

The kid's eyebrow twitched in what I assumed was annoyance, and he sighed heavily, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

I rose both of my brows as I grinned, "You answer my questions, and I'll answer yours."

He sighed once more, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. I am the queen's Guard Dog, and owner of Funtom Company. I was looking for you because I wanted to learn more about you. I'm not angry all of the time, I'm just annoyed. Why I have a demon butler is my own business, and as for why he's looking at you 'creepily,' I don't know. And I wear this eye-patch to cover my eye, obviously. Satisfied?"

"Not at all," I muttered.

His brow twitched once more and he began rubbing his temples, "Now it's my turn to ask questions. What's your name?"

"Rosalina," I stated plainly, sitting back in my seat.

He stared at me intently, "And your last name?"

I shrugged, "Don't remember it."

"You don't remember your last name," he questioned, sounding somewhat surprised.

I nodded, "Yep. It took me a while to even recall my first name, but I'm sure that I'll eventually remember it."

"Are you suffering from amnesia," he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I suppose you could say that," I said, tilting my head as I thought about it.

"Explain," he ordered.

I gazed at the ground as I tried to interpret the situation, "Amnesia may have been one of the side effects from the experimentation."

"Experimentation," he inquired, "You mean to say you were experimented on?"

I grinned mockingly, "That's exactly what I'm saying." Just as he was about to say something, I stood up. "It's late, Phantomhive. Can't we just go to bed and finish this conversation some other time," I asked.

He nodded as he looked over at his butler, "Sebastian, prepare a room for her."

A wicked smirk claimed his lips as he bowed to the kid, "Of course, my lord." He then led me out of the study and down the hallway. Once I entered the bedroom, he shut the door behind him.

I furrowed my brows, "Why'd you close the door?"

The same sinister smile from before was still spread across his face, "It's unladylike to change into your nightgown with the door open, Miss Rosalina. What if someone were to walk by and see you?"

"I understand that," I huffed, "But why are you in here? And why are you acting strangely polite all of a sudden?"

He strolled over to the closet and pulled out a white lace nightgown, "Because I'm going to help prepare you for bed, Miss Rosalina. If you're a guest at the Phantomhive manor, it's only natural that you be treated with the utmost courtesy."

I shook my head as I attempted to take the gown from him, "I appreciate it, but I'd prefer to dress myself."

He placed one finger in front of his lips in a hushing manner, "Quiet, my dear. I must obey my master's orders, so we might as well get this over with."

I sighed heavily, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

He shot me a closed-eye smile, "Never."

I looked away awkwardly, "Fine... Hurry up."

Swiftly, he dressed me into the nightgown and tucked me into the bed. He looked at me with his perilous crimson eyes as he stood in the doorway, "Sleep well, runt."

"Damn demon," I mumbled.

I laid quietly in the bed until I heard his footsteps fade away, then I carefully got out of the bed and walked into the washroom that was on the other side of the room. I locked the door behind me as I then proceeded to the bathtub.

I turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up. Once that was done, I turned off the faucet and gently sat down in the water. A silent sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, "This is going to be a long night..."


	8. Information

Chapter 8: Information.

**Rosalina's POV **

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the washroom door.

"Miss Rosalina," said an unfamiliar female voice, "Are you in there?"

My eyes widened and I bolted up out of the tub, "U-Uh, yes. I'm in here."

"Alright," the girl cooed, "I laid your clothes on the bed, yes I did!"

"Thank you," I said as I drained the water out of the tub.

"You're welcome," she shouted as her footsteps faded away.

I quickly removed the dripping wet nightgown I was wearing, and dried off my body with the towel that was folded on the stand beside the sink. I then wrapped the towel around myself and exited the washroom. The moment I stepped into the room, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I immediately looked to my left and saw Sebastian standing right beside me, smirking.

"Good morning, Miss Runt," he said in his usual stoic voice.

I rose a brow, "Why are you in here?"

"I'm here to help you get dressed for the day," he said, "But first, we should tend to those wounds."

I looked down at my arms and legs and saw old scars all over them. I then looked back up at Sebastian and gave him a sickly sweet smile, "No thanks."

He leaned forward slightly as he narrowed his eyes, "What's that?"

I followed his line of sight, and my gaze landed on the mark on my thigh. It was the mark that one guard branded into my left thigh whenever I got sent into the white room. I covered it with the towel as I looked away, "It's nothing that concerns you."

He stood up straight and took a step closer to me, "If you ask me, I'd say it looks like a cult symbol. May I ask how you got it?"

I glared at him as I clenched my fists, "No, you may not. Now, leave."

The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly like he was enjoying pissing me off, "Oh? Well even so, I still need to help you prepare for the day, runt."

I glared at him even harsher (if that's even possible at this point), "I can dress myself, get out."

He grinned as he swiftly walked towards the door, "As you wish."

I closed the door behind him and sighed silently to myself. I walked towards the bed and looked at the dress the girl said she had laid out for me. When I saw what exactly the dress looked like, I could feel my blood boil.

I stormed out of my room and busted into the brat's study. I glared daggers at the boy who was sitting behind the desk in front of me, "What the hell, Phantomhive?!"

He looked up from his papers and his face reddened immensely and he looked away, "What are you going on about looking like that?"

I paid no mind to the fact that the only thing covering me was the small towel I had wrapped around myself, and I briskly walked over to the edge of his desk, "I'm not wearing that damn uniform, brat."

"And why is that," he asked, still avoiding my gaze at any cost.

I slammed my hands down on the table, "I never agreed to being your damn maid!"

A scowl spread across his face, "That's what this is about? I only told Mey-Rin to give you that dress because I don't own any other female clothes that would fit you, that is unless you want to wear men's clothes."

I took my hands off the desk and folded them in front of my chest, "Is that right? Then I don't mind. Lend me some of your clothes, kid."

His brow twitched and he finally looked back at me, "Stop calling me that."

"Or what," I mocked, "You're going to tell your butler on me? Boohoo. Now give me clothes."

He rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily, "Sebastian."

At that moment, Sebastian walked into the room, "Yes?"

"Give the girl some of my clothes to wear," he said monotonously.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord."

I scoffed as I followed Sebastian out of the room. I waited inside of my room as he looked for something that I could wear.

Not even a minute later, there was a knock on my door.

I cracked open the door and saw Sebastian standing there with clothes in his hands. "Here you go, Miss Runt," he said, smiling.

I took the clothes out of his hands and shut the door in his face.

It was knee-length black shorts and a casual white button-up shirt with a matching black coat that had little embellishments on the collar.

I quickly got dressed and went back to Ciel's study, but there was no one there. "Where the hell did he go," I asked myself quietly.

"To the dining hall," said the very silk-like voice that I despised so deeply.

I turned around and walked past the creepy butler, "And where's that at exactly?"

"I'll take you there," he said, lifting me up off of the ground bridal-style.

I glared at him, "Put me down!"

"If that's what you want," he said, letting go of me.

I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Don't drop me, idiot!"

He chuckled as he continued to hold me in his arms, "You're very indecisive."

I closed my eyes in pure exhaustion as I sighed heavily, "I really hate you, you know that." I could sense the smirk that claimed his face, and I mentally face-palmed.

Without a moment to spare, we were in the dining hall. He gently placed me down on the ground and I walked over to the table and sat across from Ciel.

He merely twiddled his food around with his fork boredly as he stared at me, "Lets finish yesterday's discussion, shall we?"

I shrugged, "Fine by me."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "So then, tell me about these experiments that went on wherever you were staying."

I rested both of my elbows on the table as I slouched forward, "Lets make a deal, alright, Phantomhive?"

He rose a brow as he stopped playing with his food, "I'm listening."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me," I said, "But first, you have to tell me why it is that you have a demon butler. And you have to explain it in full detail, okay? Is that fair enough?"

He grinned slightly, "I'd say that's a fair deal." He then folded his arms as he began his explanation, "Two years ago, I made a contract with Sebastian. That contract states that he must obey my every command until I have gotten my vengeance. Once the contract is complete, he will devour my soul. That's it."

I furrowed my brows, "And what exactly are you getting revenge for?"

I could see the hate in his eyes as he spoke, "I want revenge on the people responsible for my parents' murder."

I nodded slowly, "Oh... Okay, then..."

"Now," he said as he leaned back in his chair, "Tell me about the experiments."

I raised one of my arms and rested my head in my palm as I spoke, "These doctors would test various drugs and other substances on people who they called a D.E. As for what that stands for, it's Deus Experiment. What they were aiming for was to create a being stronger than any other; almost like a god. Most people did not survive these injections, and so there were less and less D.E.'s everyday. Originally, there were a thousand of these patients who were experimented on, but in the end, only two survived. The two that survived had similar injection patterns. One was given both demon and angel blood, and the other was given just angel blood. That's all there is to say about the experiments."

"So which one were you," he asked, "The patient who was injected with the blood of an angel and a demon, or just the blood of an angel?"

"Demon and angel blood," I answered.

He nodded, "I see. Who was in charge of all of this? And where did this all take place?"

"In an abandoned hospital in the woods," I said, "And the one in charge was a woman who everyone called 'The Lady.' No one knew her real name, nor did we bother asking."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What did she look like?"

"A witch," I muttered.

He nodded once more, deciding not to push any further on that topic. "How did you escape," he asked.

I smirked as I sat up straight, "You see, when the angel and demon blood mend together, you develop these... _abilities_. It also causes you to mutate somewhat, but that's a different case. Anyways, when the two bloods mended together with my own, it gave me this telekinesis-like ability. I can move things with my mind, and I can also start a flame. Sadly though, I can't control it when it happens, but that's how I escaped. I used those abilities to get away from the guards and the doctors, and I even managed to save that other survivor that I was talking about."

Sebastian stepped forward, "Where exactly is that person now?"

I looked down into my lap glumly, "That's just it, I don't know. That's why I agreed to stay here, 'cause Phantomhive said he'd help me find him."

"Rosalina," Ciel said, making me look up at him, "Do you remember exactly where that building is?"

"Yes, why," I asked.

He smirked, "We'll be going there tomorrow morning."


	9. Return to the Hospital

Chapter 9: Return to the Hospital.

**Rosalina's POV**

When I woke up, I stripped out of my wet clothes and drained the water from the bathtub. After that, I walked into my room and saw that Sebastian had already laid clothes out on the bed for me. "At least he's not entirely an ass," I muttered.

"Excuse me," spoke a voice from the opposite side of the room.

I immediately spun around and saw the previously said butler standing beside the window. "You're excused," I mocked.

The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly, "Were you in the washroom all night?"

"No, that's ridiculous," I retorted.

He rose a brow, "Oh? But the bed hasn't been touched."

I folded my arms as I spoke, "How would you know whether the bed has been touched or not? Were you standing there all night?"

"Is that an admission," he questioned, taking a step forward.

I sighed as I turned my back to him and picked up the clothes, "I'll just go get changed elsewhere if you're going to stand there all day."

"That won't be necessary," he cooed, "I have to go wake the Young Master anyways."

I remained still until I heard the door open and shut. I sighed once more as I began dressing myself.

Today I was wearing ebony knee-length shorts with a crimson coat that had a black collar with golden buttons going down it. I wore knee-high black socks and dark brown platforms that had a golden buckle on the side of them.

I walked over to the vanity and pinned my hair up, leaving my bangs out so they could cover my left eye. I then put on a top hat and exited the room.

Dressing as a boy isn't exactly my favorite thing to do, but I have to endure it while I go out with Phantomhive today. His reputation would be ruined if he were to go out with a commoner, let alone a _girl_ commoner. It's not like I actually care about his reputation, but Sebastian insisted that I do so if I want them to help me find Lucas.

I didn't bother walking into the runt's study 'cause I knew he wouldn't be in there. Sebastian had said he was going to wake him up, so I assume he's already done so and dressed the boy, so he's probably in the dining hall right now.

I wandered around the halls until a certain room caught my eye. It was a large room that had a grand piano in the center of it. I quietly shut the door behind me and walked over to the piano. I smiled warmly as I ran the tips of my fingers over the keys.

"It wouldn't hurt to play it," I mumbled to myself as I sat down on the bench. I placed my hands on the keys and closed my eyes as I began playing.

In that moment, it felt as if my hands were moving on their own. The glorious sound of the music echoed throughout the room and for the first time in my life, I finally felt at peace.

"That's quite a lovely piece, Miss Runt," Sebastian said, pulling me out of my daze, "I'm sure the Young Master would love to hear you play sometime."

I opened my eyes and stopped playing, "No thanks, I don't like playing in front of an audience," I said as I stood up.

"What a shame," he said with a sigh, "You play beautifully, you're very talented."

I looked away as I felt heat spread across my face, "Shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

"That's precisely why I'm here," he said, "The Young Master told me to come get you. He's waiting in the carriage as we speak. Shall we go?"

I nodded and followed behind him without a word.

* * *

><p>The carriage came to a stop and I felt my chest tighten.<p>

Ciel looked at me cautiously, "Are you ready to go in?"

"I'd rather die than go back into that hellhole," I scoffed, "But it's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?"

He simply looked away and was helped out of the carriage by Sebastian. He also held his hand out to me, but I ignored it and hopped out on my own.

Every step we took towards the building, the more uneasy I started to feel. Once we were finally at the entrance, I took a deep breath and walked in.

I was relieved to see that it was vacant, but the feeling of uneasiness did not go away.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily, "We won't be here long, right?"

Ciel took a step forward as he looked around, "We'll leave as soon we've found what we're looking for."

I followed behind him, "And what exactly _are_ you looking for?"

"Clues," he mumbled.

"Figures," I muttered under my breath.

He turned around to look at his butler, "Sebastian, you investigate on your own. I'll be with Rosalina."

Sebastian bowed slightly and disappeared almost immediately.

Ciel then looked at me, "Whenever a patient would resist an injection or other type of experiment, how would The Lady take care of them?"

I smirked at the nostalgia, "Well, _I_ was the only patient who'd ever resist. As for how she would 'take care' of me, she'd send me to the white room."

"What went on in the white room," he asked.

I folded my arms as I looked away, "Several guards would hold you down as a doctor would strap you down in a metal chair, and once all the cuffs were locked, everyone would leave except for one guard. And that one guard would torture you until you learned your lesson..."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Could you take me to the white room?"

"Sure," I mumbled, walking towards the staircase that led to the basement. As I walked down the stairs, I felt anxiety take over my entire body.

Ciel must have noticed this 'cause he asked, "Why are you shaking?"

I shook my head as I tried to play it off, "It's just cold."

He nodded, accepting my excuse.

"We're here," I said, stopping in front of a large metal door.

He opened the door and entered the room, looking all around.

I followed behind him, and froze when I saw the dried up puddle of blood that stained the floor all around the chair they would strap you to.

"That blood... Is it all from you," Ciel asked.

The memories hit me like a bullet, and I felt as if my head was spinning when I looked at all of the bloodstained weapons that hung on the wall. I reached one of my hands up to my head and grabbed a fistful of hair, hoping it would make the pain go away.

I nodded meekly, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore triggering questions.

"Are you okay," he asked, his voice sounded so distant.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I leaned against the doorframe, "I-I'm fine."

It was a lie. My head was pounding from all the memories of being sent to this room, and I felt like it was going to split in two.

"Rosalina," he said cautiously.

I opened my eyes and took a step forward, "I said I was fi-" My sentence was cut off from me falling to my knees.

Why can't I move? Why does everything feel so numb?

Everything around me faded to black, and the last thing I remember seeing was Ciel running towards me.

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian," I shouted as I held Rosalina's motionless body in my arms.

Without a second to spare, he appeared in the doorway, "Yes, Young Master?"

"Rosalina fainted," I stated, "Take her back to the carriage."

He bowed as he placed his hand over his chest, "Consider it done." With that said, he walked towards me and scooped up the girl from my arms.

I stood up and dusted off my pants, "Troublesome girl," I muttered.

I wonder, though. Before she passed out, the weapons began shaking uncontrollably. Did she cause that?

I shrugged off that thought as I continued to look around the room.

All of the weapons were rusted and stained with blood; _Rosalina's_ blood. I can't say that I'm surprised that she was the only patient sent to this room, though. She is a rather stubborn girl.

"Even after all of that suffering," I thought aloud, "She still fought back..."

_Idiot._

* * *

><p>As Sebastian helped me into the carriage, I saw that Rosalina was still unconscious. I sat her up and leaned her against the window so I could sit down.<p>

Immediately after I sat down, she fell against me and her head rested on my shoulder.

I sighed as I decided not to wake her. I looked down at her sleeping face, and held in a chuckle when I saw that she had drool on her cheek.

The carriage started moving, and a bump in the road caused the girl's body to go forward. I quickly caught her before she could fall, and she slung one of her arms around me. My eyes widened as heat spread across my face.

"Phantomhive," she mumbled in her sleep, "You... damned midget..."

At this I scowled and looked away, "Even while sleeping, she's still as unladylike as ever," I muttered under my breath.

But I can't help but wonder... What exactly kind of abilities does this girl have? She mentioned before that the demon and angel blood gave her these abilities that she couldn't quite control... I suppose I'll ask her about it once she wakes up.


	10. Always Watching

Chapter 10: Always Watching.

**Rosalina's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and I realized I was back in my room at the Phantomhive manor. I carefully sat up in the bed as I brought my hand to head, "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours," said a voice as the door opened.

I narrowed my eyes at the demonic butler, "Quit randomly appearing in my room, creep."

He chuckled, sitting a glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed.

I merely sighed as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and that's when I noticed that I was not wearing the same outfit from earlier. Straightaway, I wrapped my arms around myself and glared daggers at Sebastian, "Did you change my clothes?!"

He grinned ever so slightly, "Why, of course. If I would have asked Mey-Rin to do it, surely she would have woken you in the process."

I instantly jumped off of the bed and repeatedly hit him in the chest, "Then you shouldn't have changed my clothes at all, you damned pervert!"

In one swift movement, he had me pinned against the wall. He held my arms above my head as he smirked down at me, "That's no way for a lady to act."

"Let go of me," I demanded.

He smirked devilishly, "As you wish." With that said, he released me and turned around, "The Young Master would like to speak with you in the study as soon as possible."

"You could have said that earlier," I mumbled, following behind him.

The moment I walked into Ciel's study, he motioned me to sit in the seat in front of him.

I sighed as I walked over to the chair and sat down, "What do you want?"

He laid his papers down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, "What happened?"

"Be more specific, kid," I suggested, trying not to laugh from the annoyed expression on his face.

"What caused you to faint," he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," I said plainly, "I started to feel really anxious, then my body just went numb. It could have been from the overflowing memories of being locked in there for so long."

He folded his arms, "Is that right?"

Sebastian stepped forward, "If I may, there's something I noticed when I came to carry Miss Rosalina to the carriage."

Ciel looked up at his butler and rose a brow, "Continue."

"I could sense that there was a gas released in the air on the lower level of the hospital," he said, "I think that may be why she fainted. Her sense of smell must be very sensitive due to the experimentation, and once the gas had entered her system, it must've immediately took effect. How strange, though. Someone would have had to just recently release that gas for it to be lingering in the air in only the basement. And even so, who would release such a gas? A human's sense of smell is very weak, so it would've taken no effect on one."

Ciel furrowed his brows as he returned his gaze to me, "Could someone have known you were coming?"

I shrugged, "Not that I know of. I haven't left the mansion until this morning."

He stroked his chin as he tried to piece this all together, "Sebastian, what type of gas was it?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the ground, "I've never came across anything like it before, so I'm not entirely sure."

Ciel sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Well, whatever it is, figure it out."

The creepy butler gave his master a curt nod, "Of course."

"As for you," Ciel said, looking at me, "Do you know of anyone who could have followed you out of that place?"

"The only person who could've followed me was Lucas," I said honestly, "But I already told you that he's missing. If he knew where I was, he wouldn't be hiding. Besides, he wouldn't do something like that."

"How can you be so sure," he asked.

I furrowed my brows as I bolted up from the chair, "Because he saved me! It doesn't make sense for him to do something like this!"

Sebastian spoke up, "I don't think the intension of using the gas was to kill you."

I instantly glared at the bastard, "So, are you implying that is _was_ Lucas who did this?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't think it was him. It had to have been someone skilled in making drugs. Perhaps one of the doctors that worked for The Lady?"

Ciel leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk, "Do you know which one of the doctors made the drugs that were tested on you?"

I looked at the ground as I bit my lip, pondering the question.

"If you know anything, speak up," he ordered, "You could be in danger."

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Ciel, "The Lady had a secret assistant who would make the drugs for her. It couldn't have been one of the doctors, they were only in charge of giving the injections. They had no idea what the drugs even were, they only did as they were instructed."

Ciel sighed once more as he stood up, "We're not getting anywhere with this. I'm going to retire for the day. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow."

I nodded and walked out of the study and down the hall. I went into my room and began changing into my nightclothes. Once that was done, I walked into the washroom and prepared everything for the night. I sat down in the tub and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

-_Dream_-

The room was dark and I stood in the center of a large room, wearing a gorgeous white gown. I wore a white masquerade mask that had black lace over it, concealing my identity.

Motionless bodies littered the floor all around me, and that's when I noticed that they were all dead.

My eyes widened as I looked at all of the blood-soaked bodies, "W-Who did this?"

"You did, my dear," spoke an unfamiliar voice.

I looked all around, but couldn't see anyone, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Just then, a man stepped out of the shadows. He had shoulder-length black hair and silver eyes. He wore a bloodied white suit and a masquerade mask identical to mine. "You're rather brave," he noted with a devious grin, "I like that."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I clenched my fists, "You didn't answer my question."

He put his finger up to his lips in a hushing manner and his smirk widened, "Lets save that for another time, dear. For now, I'd worry about the person behind you."

I furrowed my brows as I started to turn around, "What do you mea-"

Before I could even finish my question, someone clasped one hand over my mouth and one over my eyes.

"It's fine, dear. You'll be alright. Just remember," cooed the man with the silver eyes, "I'm always watching. I won't allow anyone to harm you."

-_End of Dream_-

The moment I opened my eyes, it felt as if my heart had skipped a beat.

The mirror was shattered, there were claw marks all over the walls, and the tub was filled with blood.

I immediately jumped out of the tub, cutting my hand on a piece of glass in the process. I winced as I brought my hand to my chest and stood up.

It was then when I realized the blood in the tub was only a hallucination, but everything else was real.

"Miss Rosalina," Sebastian called, knocking on the door, "What's wrong? It sounded like something broke, and I smell blood."

My eyes widened as I started to panic.

What am I supposed to say? I don't even know what the hell happened!

At that moment, I saw my reflection in one of the glass shards from the mirror. I had horns on my head and my wings were spread out.

"So, it was me," I said under my breath.


	11. Sleep

Chapter 11: Sleep.

**Rosalina's POV**

Sebastian knocked on the door, "Miss Rosalina, open the door."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. When I opened my eyes, I looked back in the broken mirror piece and noticed that my wings and horns were gone. Hesitantly, I walked over to the door and creaked it open slightly so Sebastian wouldn't see anything.

He narrowed his eyes at me sharply, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I lied.

He rose a brow, "Oh? Then I suppose you don't mind if I come in," he said, opening the door further.

I pursed my lips together and stepped aside, afraid of what he would say to me.

His eyes widened, but immediately went back to normal. He looked over to me with a glint of concern in his gaze, "Did someone attack you?"

I shook my head as I avoided eye contact, "No, no one was here."

"Then please tell me what happened," he spoke.

"It was my fault," I sighed, "This was one of the abilities I obtained as a result of the experimentation. I can move things without physically touching them, but I can't control it. It must've happened in my sleep, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "There's no need for you to apologize, I know it wasn't intentional. However, I do smell blood, so could you please show me where you got hurt?"

I nodded and reluctantly held out my hand.

He furrowed his brows as he looked away from the wound, "It looks like it's already healed up. Are you certain this is where you got hurt?"

I pulled my hand away from him and looked at it myself.

He was right... The wound is gone...

"That's where I got cut, I'm sure of it," I said quietly.

"You said you were sleeping when this happened, correct," he asked, changing the subject.

I simply nodded in response.

He rose a brow, "Why were you sleeping in the washroom rather than sleeping in the bed?"

I looked away awkwardly, "At the hospital, they'd make me sleep in a tub full of water, and since I've been there for such a long time, I guess I just got used to that. It makes sleeping in a bed almost impossible for me."

He gestured me to walk through the door, "Well, if you don't mind, it will take me a few minutes to clean all of this up and return it back to the way it was. I won't be long, just sit in there."

I did as he said and left the room without a word.

Not even a minute after I sat down, he was back.

"That was fast," I muttered.

He smirked and opened up the bedroom door, "Come this way."

I furrowed my brows, "Why?"

"To sleep in my bed," he replied.

I glared at him as I quickly stood up, "You pervert!"

He chucked lightly, "Since I'm a demon, I don't need sleep. However, beds made for demons still exist. They were made for those of us who need a way to pass the time. I'm certain even someone like yourself will be able to sleep in it."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I took a step forward, "Fine, but if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill you."

His grin widened ever so slightly as he turned his back to me, "I won't be too worried about that."

I sighed quietly to myself as I followed him down the long dark hallway.

"Here we are," he said, opening a door.

I walked into the room and tilted my head to the side in confusion, "Sebastian, your room looks much duller than I had expected it to be."

He chuckled once more as he took a step backwards, "Excuse me while I go get you some new clothes."

I simply nodded as I continued to look around the large room. I walked over to the vanity and saw the dried blood that was on my hand. I furrowed my brows as I looked down into my palm, "How did it heal so fast?"

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Runt," Sebastian said, shutting the door behind him.

I turned around to face him, "It's fine."

"There weren't anymore nightgowns, so I'm afraid you'll have to wear this," he said as he laid the clothes on the bed.

"It doesn't matter," I said as I walked towards the bed, "It's not like anyone's going to see me." I then lifted up the clothes and noticed that it was only an undershirt, nothing more. Heat spread across my face and my eyes widened.

A devilish grin spread across the butler's face, "I'm glad you feel that way, Miss _Runt_."

I sighed heavily as I turned my back to him, "At least get out so I can change, creep."

"As you wish," he said, instantly disappearing into the shadows.

I sighed once more as I pealed off the wet nightgown that clung to my body. Once that was done, I put my arms through the sleeves of the undershirt, then buttoned it up.

"I'm done, Sebastian," I mumbled.

Just then, he appeared beside me, "Lay down and I'll cover you up."

I shot him a quick glare, then did as he said, laying down in the large bed.

He placed the blankets over me and began tucking me in, that twisted smirk never leaving his face.

It was as if I was under some kind of spell because the moment I rested my head on the pillow, my eyelids started to grow heavier and heavier.

After Sebastian was done tucking me in, he looked down at me with his wicked gaze, "Sweet dreams."

Almost immediately after he said that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt more refreshed than I have in what I assume was years.<p>

I hopped out of the bed and opened the door, walking out of the room. The moment I stepped out of the room though, I walked into something big and stiff. I looked up and saw Sebastian standing there, "You're in the way," I mumbled, still not entirely awake.

He stepped aside with a giggle, "My apologies, runt. I was just coming to wake you."

"Well, I'm awake," I muttered, walking past him.

He followed behind me, clearly entertained, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen," I replied, "I want food."

"If you wait in the dining hall, I'll prepare some food and bring it to you," he said.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked down the staircase, "Okay, but hurry."

"Of course," he said, walking beside me.

He lifted me up, but I was still too out of it to argue with him. He placed me down behind a chair in the dining hall, and disappeared.

I stretched out my arms and yawned before I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the room.

There at the end of the table stood Ciel and a boy with strawberry-blonde hair, both wide-eyed with blushes spread across their face.

I tilted my head to the side and saw that the blonde boy was holding a large mirror. The moment I saw my reflection, I was instantly wide awake.

The shirt that I was wearing was all messed up and some of the buttons were undone, my hair was a mess, and the shirt was hardly long enough to hide my undergarments.

An intense heat spread across my face and I covered my chest and looked down, "Don't look at me!"

Both boys looked in opposite directions, and I ran out of the dining hall.

"SEBASTIAN," I shouted, briskly walking up the stairs.

"Yes," he inquired, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

I turned around and glared at him harshly, "Why did you let me leave the room looking like this?!"

He smirked, "I'm not in charge of you, Miss Runt, therefore I can't tell you what to do."

I scoffed and turned back around, walking towards my room. "Damn demon," I cursed under my breath.


	12. Letter from the Unknown

Chapter 12: Letter from the Unknown.

**Rosalina's POV**

I sighed heavily as I walked down the hallway of the large quiet mansion.

Ciel and Sebastian had left earlier in the day to attend some meeting, Mey-Rin went to go get some supplies in town, and Bard went with her. That leaves just me and Finny. Technically, I am the only one _inside_ the manor, because Finny is outside tending to the garden.

I walked down the staircase and headed towards the kitchen, but instantly stopped in my tracks when a sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over me. Quickly, I turned around and narrowed my eyes, scanning the area behind me.

It felt as if someone were watching me...

I then furrowed my brows and turned back around, only to bump straight into Finny. I shrieked as I fell to the ground with a thud.

Finny's eyes widened and he held his hand out to me, "I'm sorry, Miss! I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

I shook my head as I took his hand, "Oh, no, it's alright. And please, call me Rosalina."

He gently tugged my arm to pull me up, only to have me shoot up uncomfortably close to him. A bright blush spread across his face and he took a large step backwards and bowed, "S-Sorry!"

I casually waved my hands as I chuckled, "It's fine, really."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I should be getting back to the garden or Mister Sebastian will be angry with me."

I simply nodded in response as he walked away. Once he was gone, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Well, that was awkward..."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

I looked over at the large set of doors, then began walking towards them. Just as I was about to open them, a letter was slid in and landed on the floor. I picked up the letter and rose a brow when I saw that it was addressed to me. I then opened the door and saw that there was no one there.

"Strange," I mumbled as I shut the door and started walking towards the kitchen. I grabbed a small knife and cut the top of the envelope open.

I pulled the letter out and read it aloud, "'My dearest Rosalina, I do hope the spell wears off soon. I can't stand having to keep in the shadows like this. I hate to say it, but I envy that wench. She has the opportunity to see you whenever she wishes, yet I must stay in the darkness. How unfair. Sorry to cut this letter short, but there's not much else I can say. The wisteria tree is bloomed in full, but my beloved roses are wilting, my dear. -V'."

I narrowed my eyes at the letter as I crumbled the envelope in my left hand, "Who's 'V?'"

"You don't remember," questioned a silk-like voice.

I shot my head in the direction I thought the voice had come from, but there was no one in sight, "Who's there? Where are you?!"

"Lost in your memories, my dear," said the familiar voice, "And I can't quite make my appearance until you've found me. But don't fret, that time will come sooner than you expect it to."

I clutched the letter tightly in my hand, "So, does that mean you're someone from my past?"

"Indeed," he answered, "And I play a large role in it as well."

"Then why can't you show yourself," I asked, irritated.

"Because if I were to do that, it may drive you mad," he stated matter-of-factly.

I rose a brow, "Oh? And you think not showing yourself isn't making me mad?"

The sinfully sweet voice chuckled, "It'd be too much for you if I were to show myself so suddenly. Your mind was affected by all of that experimentation, you know..."

"Of course I know that," I muttered, "But how do you?"

"Like I said before, I play a large role in your past," he said, "I know everything there is to know about you."

I folded my arms over my chest, "So, you're a stalker, then?"

He chuckled once more, "You always did have interesting names that you called me. Sadly, I'm afraid I must be going now. Goodbye, my dear, and sweet dreams tonight."

"Wait," I called, taking a step forward, "What spell were you talking about in the letter?"

But it was too late. Somehow, deep inside, I knew that that person's presence was no longer here.

I dropped my arms down to my side with a silent sigh, "I wanted to know who he was referring to in the letter also," I mumbled as I exited the kitchen.

Just then, the front doors opened and in walked Ciel with Sebastian following behind just like shadow.

"That took much longer than I had hoped," Ciel said with a sigh as he walked towards the staircase.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Runt," Sebastian cooed, his usual devious grin plastered to his face. It was then when he narrowed his eyes at me.

I immediately put my arms behind my back so he wouldn't notice the letter, "It's fine, but you should make supper soon, I'm starving."

Ciel was halfway up the staircase when he looked down at me, "What's that in your hands?"

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket, and held out the envelope, "It's just an envelope. I wanted to practice my penmanship, but I couldn't find any paper so I just wrote on this."

He looked at me questioningly for a second, but merely shrugged it off and continued walking up the stairs, "Sebastian, bring me some tea."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he walked in my direction. He stopped right beside me now that Ciel was no longer here, "You wrote your name on an envelope that was once sealed. How odd. Care to explain the letter I saw you shove in your pocket?"

"It's just like I said before," I huffed, glaring at the tall butler, "I was practicing my penmanship. I shouldn't have to justify what I do to the likes of you, damn demon."

He simply smirked and looked forward, "If that's how you feel, then by all means, go ahead. I've got to bring my young master some tea now, so I can't be bothered with your childish affairs."

I scoffed as I looked away, "Heh, is that right? Well, then. I should be going as well," and with that, I walked away.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and I laid motionlessly in Sebastian's bed. The room was so dark and empty, it felt somewhat haunting to me. I just laid there, staring at the wall across the room.<p>

However, that wasn't why I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep, because I was too afraid to. That voice that spoke to me earlier, what if he's here right now? Just watching me... Waiting for me to fall asleep so he can 'make his appearance?'

I cringed as I hid my face under the covers when I noticed the bedroom door slowly creaking open.

"Why aren't you asleep yet," inquired a familiar voice.

I gave a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Sebastian. I moved the blankets away from my face and looked at him, "Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled as he took a step towards the bed, "I apologize for frightening you, but I was worried and wanted to check on you since you were still awake."

"Well, thank you, I suppose," I mumbled, looking away as heat spread across my face. Luckily, my blush was hidden in the darkness of the room.

He sat down at the foot of the bed and leaned towards me, gazing at me with his piercing crimson orbs, "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

My blush deepened and I hid my face under the covers once again, "N-No, I'm fine!"

"Are you positive? Your face looks rather flushed," he said.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I muttered.

"If you say so," he said, standing up from the bed.

I pulled my head out from under the blankets as I watched him walk away. Subconsciously, I grabbed the end of his tailcoat, stopping him in his tracks.

He slightly turned his head so he could see me, "Is something wrong?"

I quickly released his jacket and looked away, "N-No, it's nothing."

"Alright," he said, turning back around. "Sweet dreams," he said as he slowly shut the door.

"Goodnight," I said under my breath.


	13. Curiosity and Jealousy

Chapter 13: Curiosity and Jealousy.

**Rosalina's POV**

-_Dream_-

I was sitting in front of the piano in the middle of the ballroom all alone. The dim glow of the very few candles that were spread throughout the room were the only source of light.

I was wearing a breathtakingly gorgeous black ballgown with pale violet embroidering that hugged my small frame perfectly. My long azure hair was in loose curls with a few pieces pinned up, and my bangs were in their usual style, hiding my left eye.

My fingertips grazed the piano keys until I rested them on the notes I was about to play. When I played the first note, the flame on each of the candles grew larger. As I continued to play, the flames continued to grow, thus resulting in a full ring of fire surrounding the room.

I closed my eyes as the corners of my lips curled into a small smile. In that moment, I felt at peace. That was until a particular voice pulled me out of my daze.

"That song is hauntingly beautiful, my dear." The voice cooed.

I instantly stopped playing and shot my head in the direction the voice had come from, only to see an all too familiar silver-eyed demon. "It's you." I whispered.

He smirked as he walked towards me, "Don't mind me, continue playing."

I ignored his request and furrowed my brows, "Tell me who you are!"

He sighed, "That will have to wait for next time, my dear. There's something else I must tell you before I can give you a proper introduction."

I gripped the edge of the piano bench as I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is it?"

He stood behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, "I'll tell you as long as you do something for me in return."

I mentally questioned whether or not I should push him away or let him be. His embrace felt familiar, yet also cold and unsettling. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, raising a brow.

"After I tell you, you have to play a song on the piano for me next time we meet." He said as he ran his fingers through my icy blue hair.

I stiffened at his touch, but kept my composure and nodded, "Fine, now tell me."

He grinned ever so slightly, "It's about your awakening."

"Awakening?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Yes." He cooed, standing up straight, "Your awakening. You see, there was a goal behind the wench releasing the gas inside the basement of the hospital that day."

Hearing that, I wanted to bolt up from this bench and question the matter further, but I decided it would be best to just keep quiet and listen to all he has to say.

"The purpose of the gas was to help with your awakening, which must seem quite ironic considering the fact that it made you lose consciousness." He explained, "But it was necessary. Now that the gas has gotten into your system and spread throughout your body, the awakening transformation is nearly complete."

"This 'awakening...'" I said, "What exactly do you mean by it?"

"Your transformation from the experimentation." He stated simply, "The effects of that caused you to mutate somewhat, thus slowly turning you into a demon. For the transformation to be fully completed, we had to use various drugs and spells to level out everything. Had that not been done, you probably would have died."

My eyes widened, "So, what you're saying is that I'm a demon?!"

He nodded, "That's precisely it. However, you're not the _average_ demon; you're _better_. You have abilities that nobody else has. Sure, you may not have some of the perks the average demon has, but what you have is much more valuable."

I narrowed my eyes harshly at the demon, "Why me?! Why did all of this happen to me?!"

"Because, my dear..." He spoke in a sinfully sweet voice, "You asked for it." Before I could say anything else, he put his finger over my lips in a hushing manner, "It's time for me to go."

-_End of Dream_-

There was a loud bang and I opened my eyes, and realized that I was in the ballroom, sitting in front of the piano. I looked over to my right and saw Ciel standing there, gazing at me with curious eyes. "What happened?" I asked, cautiously standing up from the piano bench.

His expression instantly went back to its usual apathetic self and he shook his head, "It's nothing. I came to tell you that I will be hosting a ball this afternoon, so you need to wear something nice. I don't care if it's men's clothing or women's clothing, as long as it's elegant, it doesn't matter."

I grinned as I folded my arms over my chest, "As you wish, my _little_ lord."

His eyes narrowed into a glare and he began to rub his temples, "Could you please refrain yourself from insulting me when the guests arrive?"

I placed my hand over my chest in the same fashion as Sebastian and bowed, "Yes, my lord." I mocked.

He dropped his arms down to his side and turned on his heel, walking towards the door. "Meet me back down here whenever you're ready." He ordered.

"Killjoy." I muttered with a scowl as I followed behind him.

I couldn't help but wonder about that dream, though... Was it really just a dream?

**Ciel's POV**

I was walking down the hallway, when Rosalina walked past me with her head bowed, still wearing her nightclothes. I furrowed my brows, "Rosalina?"

No response, she just continued walking.

Curious, I followed behind her. "Maybe she's sleepwalking." I thought aloud.

She approached the stairs and slowly walked down them, heading towards the ballroom. Once in the ballroom, she stalked towards the piano and sat down on the bench.

Quietly and carefully, I stood by the right side of the piano and watched as she began to play.

The moment she played the first note, all of the furniture in the room started to levitate.

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at all of the floating items, then returned my gaze back to the dazed girl. I scanned her pale face, only to see that she was utterly expressionless and her eyes were unfocused.

Suddenly, she came to an abrupt stop and a silent gasp escaped her lips as all of the furniture fell back to the ground. She looked around as if she were questioning what was going on, then her eyes landed on me. "What happened?" She asked.

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot impatiently while I waited in the ballroom for Rosalina to finish getting dressed. I folded my arms over my chest with a heavy sigh, "What's taking that girl so long?"<p>

"You shouldn't rush a lady, Young Master." Sebastian cooed, a grin apparent on his face.

I rose a brow as I looked over at him, "I'm not rushing a _lady_, I'm rushing _Rosalina_."

He chuckled quietly as he walked towards the banquet table, seeing if everything was arranged properly.

At that moment, Rosalina began walking down the staircase.

She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue gown with ebony embroidering that hugged her every curve perfectly. The color of the dress contrasted perfectly with her pale ivory skin. She wore black gloves that ended a little bit above her elbows. Her icy blue hair was tousled in elegant waves, and her messy bangs framed her face marvelously. Needless to say, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

A soft blush spread across her face as she looked away timidly, "Do I look stupid? I'm not really used to dressing all girly like this..."

My heart fluttered at her shy demeanor. This was a side of Rosalina I had never seen before, and quite frankly, it made me interested in seeing the other sides to her.

"You look stunning, Miss Runt." Sebastian spoke up, returning to my side.

I immediately shifted my gaze in the opposite direction, "The guests should be arriving soon. If they ask you for your name, tell them you are Lady Rosalind Amelia Ashdown, a noble visiting from France."

She nodded as she strolled around the room, "Rosalind Amelia Ashdown from France, got it."

"Young Master, the guests have arrived." Sebastian said, taking a step forward.

"Greet them and show them in." I instructed, walking away.

He bowed slightly before heading towards the door, "Very well."

* * *

><p>I stood beside the bottom of the staircase as I waited for Alois Trancy to approach me. He was already fairly close, but I wasn't going to make an effort to go towards him and his damned butler.<p>

Once Alois was in front of me, he smiled brightly, "Ciel~! Oh, how happy I am that you decided to invite me to your manor!"

"What is it that you want, Trancy?" I huffed, obviously irritated by his presence. Maybe it wasn't the wisest course of action to invite him to the ball after all.

"Oh, Ciel~! There's no need to be so grumpy." He pouted, "I just wanted to tell you that I will be hosting a ball of my own next week, and I'd really appreciate it if you would come."

I sighed as I looked away, "I suppose if I'm not too busy, then I could attend."

"Good!" He beamed, looking away. The moment he looked away, his eyes had widened and a silent gasp escaped his lips.

I rose a brow as I followed his line of sight, only to have my gaze land on Rosalina.

"Claude." Alois spoke solemnly, not daring to look away from her, in fear that he may not be able to spot her again, "Is that her?"

Said demon butler adjusted his glasses and looked in Rosalina's direction. He then nodded, "It would seem so."

I furrowed my brows as I stared at the boy, "What are you two going on about?"

Alois' eyes then lit up and he absently took a step forward, "We'll talk later, Ciel."

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Alois and his butler make their way over to Rosalina. "Just what are they planning?" I questioned aloud.

Sebastian was also watching them in the same manner, "We have no choice but to see how this plays out."

I merely nodded in response, too focused on Alois to actually reply properly.

Rosalina's visible eye had widened when Alois' hand snaked around her waist, leading her to the center of the room. I clenched my fists tightly when I noticed that Rosalina was blushing.

Seeing her body pressed against his, the way his hand was on her hip, and that damned blush... It all irked me much more than it should have.

"This is stupid." I grumbled, shifting my gaze elsewhere. I didn't want to watch them any longer, it was pointless. It's not like I could hear what they were talking about, so what even was the use?

The corners of Sebastian's lips curled into his usual smirk and he looked at me accusingly, "Master, are you jealous?"

My eyes widened and I snapped my head in his direction, "That's absurd! What reason would I have to be jealous?!"

"Perhaps it's because you've taken a liking to Miss Rosalina?" He teased.

"Shut up." I huffed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked away.


	14. Intoxicated

Chapter 14: Intoxicated.

**Rosalina's POV**

I looked around the large room for Ciel, but I just couldn't spot him out. The moment my gaze finally landed on him, I noticed that he was glaring in my direction, though it wasn't particularly at me. I narrowed my eyes as I followed his line of sight, only to end up looking at a rather familiar boy with blonde hair.

He held his hand out to me with a small bow, "May I have this dance, miss?"

My eyes widened as I hesitantly accepted his hand, "O-Of course." He then placed his other arm around my waist, and heat instantly spread across my face.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as we began dancing.

"My name is Rosalind Amelia Ashdown." I responded quickly, perhaps it was too quickly...

His aquamarine eyes sparkled as he offered me an angelic smile, "Is that right? Do you mind if I call you Rose, then?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." I replied with a small smile. There was something about that name that seemed so nostalgic, I just couldn't refuse.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rose." He cooed, boring his eyes into mine.

My blush deepened ever so slightly, and I found that I could not look away from his hypnotic gaze. "Have we met before?" I asked.

He looked away and I could've sworn I saw a glint of sadness in his expression, "No, I don't think we have." The moment he said that, the dance had ended. He released me and bowed once more, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Rose. I'm afraid I must go now."

"Wait!" I called, reaching out for him, "You haven't told me your name yet."

He shot me another one of his smiles and said, "It's Alois Trancy." And with that, he walked away.

"Alois Trancy." I repeated quietly to myself. It didn't exactly sound familiar to me, maybe I really haven't met him before... I shrugged off that thought as I started to look for Ciel again. I noticed Sebastian standing by the banquet table, so I assumed Ciel would be with him.

Once I made my way through the crowd, I saw that Ciel wasn't with Sebastian. "Where's your little lord?" I asked, standing beside the tall butler.

He simply pointed forward in response. I looked where he had pointed, and saw that Ciel was on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh." I said as I took a step forward, about to make my way over to him. Out of nowhere, this blonde girl with a flamboyant orange dress glomps him from behind. I took a step back as I rose a brow, "Who is that?"

"That's Lady Elizabeth Edith Cordelia Midford, the Young Master's betrothed." He stated matter of factly, as the two nobles began to dance with each other.

Hearing that caused my brow to twitch and my lips curled downwards into a scowl, "Betrothed, huh?"

Sebastian looked down at me with his usual mischievous gaze, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head as I casually grabbed one of the glasses of alcohol that were placed on the banquet table, "Nope, nothing at all." I said as I took a sip from the glass, my sight never faltering from the dancing couple.

A smirk claimed Sebastian's lips as he observed me take shot after shot of all of the alcohol-filled glasses that were on the table behind me.

I don't know why I was drinking of these, I really don't. All I know is that it really took away some of the anger I felt when I watched those two.

"Miss Runt." He spoke, stopping me from grabbing another glass, "It seems you've drunk all of the rum we had available for our guests. Do try to hold back for a while, will you? All of that alcohol will catch up to you, you know."

"Shut up, Sebastian, I'm perfectly fine, see?!" I huffed, sitting down the empty glass and taking a wobbly step forward.

"Would you like me to take you to your bedchamber?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder to help me keep my balance.

"Let go." I muttered, stumbling forward.

He sighed, "As you wish."

I dawdled towards Ciel when I noticed that the wench wasn't with him anymore. I approached him with a glare as I firmly grabbed his wrist and led him towards the closest hallway.

**Ciel's POV**

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" I asked as Rosalina dragged me out of the room without a word.

She turned around only to shoot me a glare, and continue walking.

I sighed in relief when she finally came to a stop, only to be slammed into the wall in the middle of the hallway, "What the hell?!"

She clutched the collar of my shirt as she sharply narrowed her eyes at me, "You know what, Phantomhive? _You_... are an arse."

It was then when I realized that she was drunk. I don't know how I didn't notice before, considering the fact that her face is flushed and she was acting rather boldly, but oh well, I suppose. I sighed once more, "And what exactly is it that makes me an arse?"

Tears were forming in her visible blue eye and she looked away, "You never said anything about being betrothed to anyone... Did you not think that it was my business?"

Is she really upset about that? If I had known she would react like this, I would have told her sooner, to avoid this... _situation_.

She then looked back at me with determination in her eyes, "But I don't care." With that, she jerked me forward by my collar, capturing me in a kiss.

My eyes widened and an immense amount of heat spread across my face.

I could hear Elizabeth calling for me in the ballroom, "Ciel~! Ciel, where are you?"

Afraid she'd walk down the hallway and see me, I pushed Rosalina off of me and furrowed my brows, "What the hell are you doing?!"

She reached her hand up towards her head and grabbed a fistful of hair, "I don't feel good..."

I sighed heavily as I rubbed my temples, "Sebastian. Come here."

Sebastian then appeared beside us in the hallway, "You called?"

I brought my hands down and folded them over my chest, "See to it that she gets cleaned up and taken to her room. I can't have her walking around here bothering my guests with her crude behavior."

With a curt nod, he led Rosalina down the hallway and back into the ballroom.

I went into the ballroom as well, but paused at Elizabeth's side as I straightened out my coat, "Sorry about that, I was in the washroom."

She shook her head with a bright smile, "Oh, it's okay." She then watched as Sebastian walked Rosalina up the staircase, "Ciel, who is that girl with the adorable baby blue hair?"

"Rosalind Amelia Ashdown, a noble visiting from France." I answered casually, "Why do you ask?"

"She looks familiar." She said, narrowing her eyes slightly. She then shrugged and locked her arm with mine, "Oh well, lets dance!"

**Sebastian's POV**

Once Rosalina and I entered her room, she plopped down onto the bed with a grunt.

What a shame. She spent nearly two hours trying to make herself look appropriate for the occasion because the Young Master had told her to do so, and she ends up getting upset and drinking all the rum.

I rose a brow as I watched the intoxicated girl, "Miss Runt, please stand up properly. We need to prepare you for bed."

"I don't wanna move." She said, her voice muffled from the pillows.

I sighed as I took a step towards her and put her back on her feet, "Would you like me to prepare a bath for you before you retire for the night?"

She hugged herself, covering her chest as if it were exposed, "I can bathe myself, pervert!"

I held in a chuckle as I nodded, "You can bathe yourself if you'd like, I'll only run the water for you."

She narrowed her eyes at me as she let go of herself, "Alright, then."

I then walked into the washroom on the other side of the room, "I'll place your nightclothes on your bed after I draw the water."

She followed me into the washroom and sat down on the floor as she watched.

I looked over at her with a slight grin, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head with an innocent expression, resembling a child.

My grin widened slightly and I turned off the faucet, "You can get in whenever you're ready." I then exited the washroom, closing the door behind me.

I do hope she can manage to bathe herself in the state she's in... It'd be very unfortunate if she were to accidentally drown herself while attempting to do so.


	15. Awakening

Chapter 15: Awakening.

**Rosalina's POV**

The moment Sebastian left the room, I undressed myself and got into the bathtub. The water was warm and relaxing. I sunk down lower in the tub, the water just under my nose, and just sat there comfortably.

The anger that I had felt earlier began to fade as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. It was as if some invisible force was trying to get me to close my eyes.

After a few minutes of fighting to keep my eyes open, I finally gave in and accepted my defeat.

"It's time to wake up."

I immediately began coughing up water, and when I opened my eyes, I realized I was in the floor and Ciel was leaning over me.

Wasn't I just in the tub? When did I get here? When did _they_ get here?

**Ciel's POV**

I waved my hand as Elizabeth took off in her carriage. She was the last guest to leave the manor, and quite frankly, I was glad. I didn't have the ball because I wanted to, I had it because I needed to. Sebastian said if I don't attend and have social gatherings, it would be bad for my reputation. Not like I actually care about that, but I suppose it's for the best.

I sighed as I shut the large set of doors and walked up the stairs, "Clean this place up. I'm going to go check on that nuisance of a girl."

He bowed at the bottom of the staircase, "As you wish."

Once I was down the hallway, I walked straight into Rosalina's room. I didn't bother knocking because if she were bathing like Sebastian had said, she would have already been dressed by now, considering the fact that Sebastian had brought her up here nearly an hour ago.

I looked around the room and saw that she wasn't there. I then saw that her nightclothes were folded neatly on the bed. I rose a brow as I walked over to the washroom door, "Rosalina." I said cautiously, knocking on the door.

There was no response.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly began turning it. When the door was opened, I noticed that the tub was filled to the top with water, but there was no one there. I took a step forward, and realized that there was pale blue hair floating at the surface of the water, and I could see Rosalina's small body hunched together in the water.

My eyes widened and I immediately pulled the girl out of the water, "Sebastian!" I shouted as I laid her ice cold body on the ground beside the tub. Her skin was paler than usual, and her lips where purple. I leaned forward and put my ear to her chest to hear whether or not it was still beating. Luckily, it was, but just barely.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled again as I began pushing my hands down on her chest, hoping to get the water out of her lungs. "Damn." I cursed under my breath after several failed attempts, "Where is Sebastian?" I squeezed the girl's nostrils together as I took a deep breath, pressing my lips to hers and releasing the air. I then pressed down on her chest a few more times, and thankfully, she coughed up the water and opened her eyes.

It was then when Sebastian finally walked through the door, "What's wrong, Young Master?"

I looked over at my butler with a harsh glare, "She drowned, Sebastian! I called for you several times and you never came! Why would you leave her alone in a tub full of water when you were aware that she was drunk?!"

He just stared at Rosalina as if he was looking for something.

Rosalina furrowed her brows as she sat up. She looked down at her bare body and a blush instantly spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around herself, "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!"

Heat spread across my face as well as I scrambled to my feet and exited the room.

We both waited for her in front of her bedroom door in the hallway.

I narrowed my eyes over at Sebastian, "Where were you?"

"I was cleaning the ballroom like you had asked me to." He said, a hint of uneasiness in his voice, "I never heard you call for me, but I felt a foreign presence in the manor, so I immediately came to you."

I rose a brow, "A foreign presence? What do you mean?"

"Miss Rosalina's presence had faded completely, and what seemed like a demonic presence appeared. I don't know how, but I think that the presence was caused by her." He explained.

"How could she have possibly caused the presence of a demon?" I asked.

He looked at me intently, "I think the presence _is_ her."

At that moment, the door swung open and there stood Rosalina. She looked away timidly, "I'm dressed now..."

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"Weird." She mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Something's different..." I said under my breath.

"Huh?" She asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. I'm going to go to bed, you should do the same."

She ran her fingers through her wet hair, "I suppose so... Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." I said as I walked away.

Sebastian followed behind me as I went into my room, "I see you've noticed something odd about Miss Rosalina, yes?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I can't exactly put my finger on what it is..."

"If I may, there's something I'd like you to acknowledge before I tell you what it is that has changed." He said solemnly.

"Continue." I said, sitting on the bed.

"Before just a few days ago, Miss Rosalina would sleep in a tub full of water every night, and it would never cause her to get pneumonia like it would to an average human. However, she seemed to have got it from being in the water for a few minutes rather than the entire night. As to how that's possible, I don't know." He explained.

I furrowed my brows, "Couldn't it have been a result of her drowning?"

"Possibly." He said, "But not for the reasons you may think."

"Explain."

He looked away, "A moment before I came to you, there was a demon who appeared on the staircase. He said he wanted to thank me for breaking the spell that was put on his 'precious rose.' When I had asked him what he was talking about, he told me that an angel had put a spell on Rosalina that made it so that she could only sleep in the water. This had made it impossible for her 'awakening' to progress because as long as the spell was in effect, the angel could control her any time she was in the water, but once I got her to fall asleep somewhere else, the spell broke. Thus, making it so that when she was in the water again, he could control her."

"I don't get it." I said plainly, "How does sleeping in the water allow an angel to take control over Rosalina?"

"You're in your most vulnerable state when you're asleep, so if it was a spell that only allowed her to sleep in certain circumstances, it was easier for the angel to control her whenever she was in said circumstance. If she would have allowed Rosalina to sleep in a bed, the spell would have no affect, thus allowing the demon to take control of her." He said.

I fell back on the bed with a sigh, "I still don't fully understand, but I suppose it makes sense. Would you explain this whole 'awakening' thing?"

He nodded, "It would seem that the demon is trying to turn Miss Rosalina into a demon herself. Such a thing has never been attempted before, so there's no saying how it may turn out. Although there definitely is a demonic presence in the manor aside from mine. I do believe it's coming from her, which brings me to my next thought... When Miss Rosalina opened her eyes, the blue one, which is supposedly her human eye... was fuchsia."

I furrowed my brows, "So?"

"Only the eyes of a demon can glow that color."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is dedicated to WeirdySpeck for the idea of having Rosalina fall asleep in the water and Ciel checking up on her. So~ I'd like to say thank you, WeirdySpeck. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^_^


	16. The Hooded Person

Chapter 16: The Hooded Person.

**Ciel's POV**

_It was silent. Nothing but the sound of the moving water echoed all around me. A motionless Rosalina was in front of me with her long icy blue hair concealing her face. Together, we were sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean._

_I tried reaching out for her, in hopes that I could swim up to the surface with her before we drowned. She seemed so close, yet so far away. I couldn't reach her, and the moment I tried to say her name, her head shot up._

_Her crystal eyes seemed dull and lifeless, and a wicked smirk claimed her lips as she swam towards me. The moment she was close enough, she wrapped her hands around my neck, choking me._

_Water filled my lungs as I gasped for air. I gripped her wrists tightly as I tried to pull her away, but it was no use. After a minute or so of struggling to get out of her grip, black clouds started to form in my vision, and soon enough, everything was engulfed in darkness._

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for air. I looked all around and realized that I was back in my study. "It was just a dream..." I mumbled.<p>

Strange, though... It all felt so real... My neck even hurts.

At that moment, the door swung open and there stood Rosalina. She avoided my gaze as she spoke, "Sebastian wanted me to tell you that your supper would be waiting for you in the dining hall."

I nodded as I stood up and walked around my desk, "Will you be joining me?"

She shrugged as she stepped aside, "I don't know. I wouldn't want to bother you..."

I furrowed my brows, "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"I-It's nothing... I just wanted to thank you for what happened last night..." She said as she shut the door to the study behind me.

I walked down the hallway with her as I spoke, "There's no need for you to thank me, but if you insist on doing so, then eat with me."

She sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Rosalina sat across from me at the table, and her eyes where closed as she rested her head in her palm.<p>

I must admit, when her hair's not pinned up and hidden with a hat, she does look somewhat attractive. However, she's still wearing men's clothing, and it's hard to look past her... _vulgar_ behavior.

Without me noticing it, her eyes opened and she narrowed them at me, "What are you looking at?"

Well, she went back to her usual attitude rather quickly.

"Nothing worth talking about," I muttered.

Although, I can't stop thinking about what happened last night... If what Sebastian said is true, then that would mean Rosalina is a demon...

I rubbed my neck as Sebastian came into the room with a cart full of food. He placed a plate in front of me, then one in front of Rosalina.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" He asked.

"My neck hurts," I sighed, "I think it's because the tie is too tight, would you loosen it?"

"Of course, my lord." He cooed as he knelt beside my chair. The moment he undid the tie, his eyes widened. He dropped the tie in my lap and moved the collar of my shirt as if he were looking for something.

I rose a brow, "What is it?"

His eyes glowed fuchsia as he bolted up and briskly walked over to the opposite end of the table. He glared at Rosalina as he made his way towards her, only to grab her by the throat and make her stand on the very tip of her toes.

I immediately stood up and furrowed my brows, "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?!"

He continued to glare at the girl as he spoke, "There are hand prints bruised into your neck, Young Master, and they're the same size as this runt's."

"It wasn't her!" I shouted, "I order you to release her!"

Before he could do so, Rosalina's once blue eye changed into the same vibrant fuchsia that Sebastian had, and her violet eye that was usually covered by her bangs, was glowing silver. Ebony black horns grew from the top of her head as wings unfolded from her back, destroying the back of her shirt in the process.

She grabbed Sebastian by the throat in the same manner and pinned him down on the table while saying, "That's right, you should really ask about these types of things before you go ahead and make assumptions."

But that voice was not Rosalina's. It was a much darker, more demonic sounding voice. It was as if she were possessed by something evil.

Sebastian and I shared the same shocked expression as I whispered, "So it is true, then."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, "This is the result of the experimentation."

Almost immediately after he said that, she released her grip on his throat, and held her head in her hands as she stumbled backwards, "Go away!"

This time it was Rosalina's voice, but the moment she had started backing away from Sebastian, all of the furniture in the room started to shake violently.

Blood flowed from her nose as she fell to her knees, "Make it stop... Make it stop..." She whispered to herself.

Just then, all of the windows in the room shattered and shards of glass littered the floor.

Sebastian swiftly made his way to me and swept me up in his hands, and leaped towards one of the broken windows.

"We can't just leave her there!" I huffed.

"I know, but I also can't risk putting you in harm's way. It would seem that as a result of her so called 'awakening,' she's gained some new abilities. She can't do any damage to the manor itself, so don't you worry." He said as he placed me on the ground, "Although we do need a way to calm her down..."

Suddenly, a person with a hood covering their face leaped from one of the trees and landed beside us. The person was about to leap to the window where we had exited the room from.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked, making the person stop in their tracks.

The person looked down at us and said, "No one you should concern yourself with. I'm only here to get what belongs to me." With that said, the person jumped through the window.

Sebastian was about to take a step forward, but paused when I raised my hand. "Wait," I mumbled, "I want to see what will happen."

**Rosalina's POV**

My body trembled as I sat in the middle of the room with fistfuls of hair in my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could as everything in the room swarmed around me.

...What's happening? I've never been able to control my abilities, but they've never been this bad before...

It felt as if my head were splitting and I could feel the blood oozing out of my nose. My wings encircled me as the pain grew less and less bearable.

At that moment, a hooded person landed in the room. I shook my head as they made their way towards me, "Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you..."

"You're not going to hurt me." The person spoke.

In that moment, my heart had skipped a beat.

That voice...

Tears welled in my eyes as I slowly removed my hands from my head and looked up at the person in front of me, "Is it really you?"

My heart fluttered in my chest when I noticed the smile that had spread across the person's face. They knelt down in front of me and pulled me into their embrace, "I've missed you so much, Rose."


	17. Wisteria

Chapter 17: Wisteria.

**Rosalina's POV**

My heart fluttered in my chest when I noticed the smile that had spread across the person's face. They knelt down in front of me and pulled me into their embrace, "I've missed you so much, Rose."

_Your touch..._

_Your feel..._

_Your warmth..._

That's when the memories hit me like a bullet...

"Wisty..." My voice cracked as hot tears rolled down my face and I held the girl tightly in my arms, almost as if I were afraid she'd disappear from my life once more.

She buried her face in my neck as she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

My wings and horns had vanished as I pulled away from the girl. I stared into her mesmerizing emerald eyes that had hints of gold in it as I took in all of these new memories.

_Wisteria_.

She's an absolutely beautiful girl with elegant violet hair that ends just below her ribcage. She has pale, luminous skin as smooth as silk, and her gorgeous green eyes are as sharp as a blade. Though she may seem young and sweet, she's the complete opposite. She's a very stubborn person who's thousands of years old. Despite all of that, she's the most loyal person I've ever come to know.

She tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as she gazed into my eyes, "I'm so happy to see that you're okay. But what're you doin' here? We need to go back home."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked, completely confused as to what she was talking about.

She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair, knocking the hood off of her head. "It must be from all of 'em drugs they tested on you... I've been looking for you ever since Luke 'nd the boss took you away."

"Lucas?" My heart had skipped a beat at the mere mention of his name. "Do you know where he is? Is he okay?"

She looked at me as if I were speaking an entirely different language, "Why the hell would you care where he is?! That ass was in with the boss 'nd that bitch!"

Without either of us noticing it, Sebastian and Ciel had come back into the room.

"Just who exactly are you?" Ciel asked, glaring at the violet-haired girl in front of me.

She rose a brow as she stood up and walked towards him. She was a few inches taller than him, so she looked down at him with her hypnotic green eyes, "Who the hell are _you,_ kid?"

Sebastian held in a chuckle as he watched the scene play out.

Ciel furrowed his brows as he tried to keep his cool, "I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhi-"

"Shut up." Wisteria said, interrupting the angry little earl.

Oh, that's what I remember best about Wisty. She would hardly ever let anyone finish their sentences.

I wiped away my tears as I stood up with a grin, amused by the two of those idiots conversing.

Ciel's eyes widened as he took a step forward, "Excuse me?"

Wisteria walked back over to me and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "I don't really care to know who you are, so I'm just gonna go outside with my Rose. I know she's pretty 'nd all, but don't miss 'er too much, 'kay, kid?"

A rose pink blush had visibly spread across his face, "W-What?! You're speaking nonsense! And you will not go anywhere with her until you tell me who you are!"

"What're you? Her father?" She scoffed before walking towards the door, dragging me with her.

Sebastian immediately stood in front of us, making her stop in her tracks. "Terribly sorry, but-"

"Wisteria Marise Darcy." She huffed, cutting him off. "That's my name. Happy?"

"Even so, you still cannot leave with her." Ciel muttered, crossing his arms.

I sighed heavily as I let go of Wisteria's hand and looked at the both of them, "Don't I have a say in this?" I pointed to Ciel as I spoke, "_You_ do not own me, therefore you are not in charge of me." I then dropped my arm down to my side and gazed over at the girl beside me, "Same goes for you. Whatever it is that you have to tell me, you can tell me here."

She ran her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath, "Aside from today, what's the last memory you have of me?"

I pursed my lips together as I thought about her question. "Hm..."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

_Sunlight poured through the windows of the estate, overflowing past the curtains and spilling onto the oaken floors._

_Atop an ocean of pillows and blankets lay Rosalina, the light of day dragging the reluctant girl out of slumber._

_Feeling a familiar weight on top of her small frame, she opened an eye, peering over her shoulder to see Wisteria laying half on, half off of her. "What are you doing, pervert?" She spoke in a groggy voice, feeling the demon's arm snake around her delicate frame, pulling herself closer._

_Wisteria's pale pink lips rested themselves upon the girl's neck as she mumbled softly into her porcelain skin. "I love you, milady." She spoke softly, her voice so smooth it riddled Rosalina's perfect skin with a plague of goosebumps._

_Rosalina let out a faint chuckle and smiled, burying her face back into the pillows beneath her. "I love you too, you idiot."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina's POV<strong>

An intense heat spread across my face at the flashback and I shot my head in Wisty's direction. "What precisely is my relationship with you?"

A devilish smirk claimed her lips as she took a step forward and rested her elbow on my shoulder, "It would seem you don't remember everything, but you remember enough for your face to get all red like that."

A somewhat surprised expression with a hint of concern claimed Ciel's face as he stared wide-eyed at me, "Just what kind of memory did you have of her?"

My blush deepened a considerable amount as I avoided his gaze, "N-None of your business, Phantomhive!"

Wisteria removed the arm that she previously had rested on my shoulder, and wrapped it around my waist. "You jealous, kid?"

His face became flushed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't have time for your childish beha-"

"So, why're you wearing man clothes?" She interrupted, letting me go so she could look at me.

I shrugged, "It's more comfortable than corsets and skirts. How about yourself?" I asked, tugging on her shirt that peeked through her oversized cape.

She smiled brightly, exposing her large fangs as she placed her hands on her hips, "Because you told me this was your favorite outfit of mine!" Her smile faded as she then dropped her arms to her side and spoke solemnly, "So... When're you comin' home?"


	18. Identity

Chapter 18: Identity.

**Rosalina's POV**

It was the middle of the night, yet I was unable to sleep.

After about an hour or so of arguing with each other, Ciel finally agreed to let Wisteria stay here with me for the time being.

When Sebastian tried to tell Wisty which room was hers, she completely ignored him and decided that she will be sharing my room with me.

Though I can't exactly remember what my relationship with Wisty is, I do know that every time she looks me, my stomach flutters and my heart starts to race.

We both lied in the same bed, facing each other. She laid on my left, I laid on her right. Our eyes made contact the moment I had opened them, and a blush spread across my face.

She smirked as she stared at me, "What're you all flustered about?"

I hid my face under the covers to conceal my heated face. My voice was muffled by the blankets as I spoke, "W-Why did you insist on sharing the bed with me? I thought demons didn't need sle-"

"They don't." She muttered, "But I know how much you love to cuddle."

My face was as red as a tomato at this point. I peeked through the covers to see her face, and she chuckled. I avoided her gaze as I spoke, "You never answered me earlier when I asked what my relationship with you is..."

She sighed heavily as she rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Our relationship isn't somethin' that can be explained so easily... Just wait it out. I'm sure you'll remember sometime soon... But if you don't... Then maybe I'll tell you about the times we shared together."

I don't know why, but I felt the sudden urge to apologize for what I had asked... However, I didn't know what to say, so instead I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her, resting my head on her shoulder.

She smiled warmly as she placed her left arm over top of mine. "You probably have a lot of questions, don't you? Though I can't understand how it must feel, I do know that you must be so lost..."

"It's strange... This whole time, I felt like I didn't belong, but... That changed the moment I saw you." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

She chuckled softly as she began stroking my hair with her right hand, "Well, I'm glad that you can at least remember something about me... Must be hard, though. You know so much 'bout all of these people, but you hardly know anything about yourself."

"Can you tell me who I am?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"Where do I start?" She asked herself, smiling slightly. "Rosalina Noelle Delacour. Adopted by the noble Delacour family at the age of five. She's the most pure, beautiful girl I've ever come to know. I first met her when she was six. As time passed, I started to realize just how much I loved her. She was the first person that I ever wanted to protect... 'Nd to this very day, she still is."

The memories all entered my mind at the same time, it made me feel as if my head were going to split. I laid there motionlessly, suffering in silence.

Tears escaped my eyes as I then realized who Wisteria is to me...

She was someone I loved... Someone I wanted to always be with, but... not in the way that she wanted. She was like an elder sister to me, I was always content with just having her by my side, but... I never realized how she felt until that day...

She had confessed her love to me, in hopes that the feelings were mutual, but... I saw her as nothing more than a sister. Had I known how she really felt, I would have never led her on like I did. I always thought she was messing around when she would flirt with me.

I rolled over, my back now facing her. I pulled the blankets over my face as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I can't remember much about my parents, but... I can remember that I hated it there. I don't think it was because they were mean to me or anything, it was just that something was missing...

Ah, that's right... _My brothers_.

Shortly after the death of my younger brother, my twin brother and I were separated. He was taken to god-knows-where, and I was put in an orphanage. I would like to believe that he was taken to one too, but... something tells me he wasn't.

The past is still a blur to me, though. I have a basic idea of the events that happened, but I can't actually see it. It's like something is stopping me from remembering.

"Hey, Rose." Wisteria whispered, putting her arm around me.

"What is it?" I was too embarrassed to let her see the tears that stained my face, so my voice was muffled by the covers.

"Me telling you about this stuff... It's helpin' you remember some of it, yeah?" She asked.

I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, I'm starting to remember bits of my past, though I can't quite remember the details."

She pulled herself closer to me as she buried her face in the blankets that concealed me. "I'm glad to hear that. Maybe if you get back enough of your memories, you'll wanna come back home."

"Home?" I repeated, opening my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, the old man misses you like crazy." She muttered.

Suddenly, an image of a man with short, moonbeam blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared in my head. He was quite handsome, and his bright smile made him seem like an angel.

My heart constricted in my chest as I spoke softly, "I want to go home..."

"Why would you want to go there?" Asked a dark voice inside my head. "Wouldn't you much rather come with me, my dear? Don't let that wench fool you. She's only going to hurt you."

My eyes widened as I clutched the bedsheets tightly, "Stop... Stop getting inside my head..."

Wisteria raised her head as she furrowed her brows, "Did you say somethin'?"

"Wisty, do you know a man with shoulder-length black hair and silver eyes?" I asked, removing the covers from my head.

Her eyes immediately began to glow a vibrant fuchsia and she furrowed her brows as she stared at me intently, her voice sharp, "Did he hurt you?! 'Cause if he did, I'll fuckin' slaughter his ass!"

Her reaction to my question made a feeling of uneasiness wash over me. My body trembled as I stared in awe at the violet-haired girl beside me. "N-No... I just want to know who he is..."

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Once she had opened her eyes again, they had returned to their natural shade of green. "That man would be Valac. He was the butler for the Delacour family, but disappeared around the same time you did. He was the asshole who planned your kidnapping. Luke 'nd that bitch were in on it too. They wanted me to help 'em, but I refused 'cause I could never betray you like that. They never did tell me where they were gonna take you, so I've been lookin' for you nonstop for the past two 'nd a half years."

"Two and a half years?! I was in that hellhole for that long?!" I asked, completely astonished by what she had said.

I knew that I was in there for a while, but I didn't think it was _that_ long!

She nodded, "Yep, but luckily, you're still alive 'nd kickin'. Those bastards were testing drugs on all of those humans, 'nd Valac was the one who had the wise idea to make it look like you were kidnapped so they could experiment on ya. The old man's been lookin' for you ever since."

"But why me?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's 'cause he's in love with you. He wanted you to be immortal so the two of you could spend eternity together. It was that or taking your soul, 'nd he wasn't very fond of that idea."

"This doesn't make sense..." I muttered, "If he loves me, then why would he make me go through that hell?"

She sighed, "Dunno. I don't think he ever meant to hurt you, but what he did was wrong. If there's one thing I know about Valac, it's that he would never want to make you suffer. I'd say that whatever torture you got, was that bitch's doing."

"Who would that be?" I asked, tilting my head.

Disgust filled her tone as she spat, "_That damned angel_."


End file.
